Elizabeth Charlie Cullen
by tannertheklutz
Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon, he didn't just leave her. He also left his daughter behind. Now, 1 year and 3 months later the Cullens return but can Bella forgive them for the sake of her daughter? Can Edward win back her heart and his family? EXB AU
1. Baby and Me

**Elizabeth Charlie Cullen**

**Twilight Fanfiction-Post New Moon**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Summary:** On the night of Bella's 18th birthday, Edward made love to her. Two days later he left her and also someone else. After 2 months, Bella found out she was caring his child. Alice was never able to see her future and Edward never wanted her to. A year and 3 months later Alice has a vision of Bella and her baby playing in the yard. With this news, the Cullen's go back to Forks and see a big mess they left behind. And the lives they love.

**A/N** Just a few things to clarify. The werewolves killed Laureant but Bella and Jacob never came best friends as she became pregnant with a half vampire half human baby. The wolves wanted the baby terminated but Bella refused. They let her keep the baby because when her baby was born she was completely human. But because of the treaty, Bella must keep herself and her baby, Elizabeth away from La Push.

Sad to say but during Bell's 7-month pregnancy Charlie died while on duty. He was attending to a burglary when his car skidded on the wet road causing him to collide with a truck. He passed later on that night in hospital. (A/N, I have nothing against Charlie, I just couldn't fit him into the story.) He was very supportive of Bella and her baby, although he desperately wanted to kill Edward.

When Bella told Renee, she was very angry and disowned Bella. Hence leaving Bella and Elizabeth on they're own after Charlie died. Victoria is still on the hunt waiting to make her next strike.

**Chapter 1. Baby and me**

_"Happy Birthday Bella, I love you." Edward said as he kissed me gently on the lips._

_"I love you, too Edward." I kissed him back more eagerly and I pulled away and whispered._

"_Make love to me."_

**BPOV**

It's been 1 year and 3 months since I last saw the Cullen family. Edward left because he thought he was protecting me. He thought wrong. When he left me, he didn't just leave me, but a little girl, his little girl. A little baby girl who he doesn't know exists. Elizabeth Charlie Cullen. She has Shiny brown soft hair that falls in little tendrils, bright green emerald eyes, porcelain skin and the look of me but with Edwards crooked smile. A smile that I have missed so much.

She is everything to me and I wouldn't trade her for the world. She's what kept me from falling of the edge of the earth. For 9 months I was scared as hell, but the second I saw her wrapped in a pink baby blanket my fears went away. I had to be strong for the both of us and when she smiles I know that we will make it.

The people of Forks gossiped and gossiped about me for months. But thankful Charlie stuck up for me. Charlie. I miss him like crazy and when I think of him it some how makes me sad and happy at the same time. It was hard when Charlie passed, really hard.

I graduated Forks High School the size of a whale, but I kept my head high. I didn't let all the whispers and snide comments get to me. And Mike Newton had the nerve to ask me to marry him on graduation day, which disgusted me to no end. Sadly for him, was very hormonal at that time and didn't want to be messed with so I did what any angry teenage pregnant mother would do. I kicked his groined and walked away. He never asked me to marry him again.

I still live in Forks in Charlie's house that I inherited from him and I attend Port Angeles Community College. I've only just started this year though. I work as a waitress at a new restaurant that just opened up in town called _Italiano_. It's a very nice Italian place and I was thankful they gave me the job.

Renee and I haven't talk since she found out about Elizabeth. She was disappointed in me and said I was throwing my life away. She even wanted me to get an abortion, but I had refused to do such a thing. But Phil did call me a little after Elizabeth was born to see how I was and how I was coping. It truly surprised me. He told me that Renee was being stubborn to call me, that didn't surprise me. I told him about Elizabeth and he calls now and then to check up on us.

So that's what has happened over the last year and 3 months since my hazardous 18th birthday. The time just flies by.

I was just in the middle of packing Elizabeth's lunch for pre-school when I heard her crying up stairs. She must have just woken up. I dropped her mashed banana in the container and ran upstairs. I walked into her room, well our room and picked her up from her crib.

I couldn't move Charlie's stuff without breaking down so I re-arranged my room to fit a crib in the room and a dresser for her clothes. My room isn't that small so I was able to make room. But I did take out the desk and moved it down stairs in a corner in the living room. I have her playpen in the living room as well and her toys. I didn't want to leave her side so I keep her in my room so when she wakes up in the middle of the night or during the day it's easier for me to get to her.

Her small little hands were slightly moving as she looked up at me. I cooed and smiled and she giggled. She's now 5 months old from yesterday and she gets bigger everyday. She was so small when I fist held her, and she's still very small. She looks more like a 3-month-old not a 5 month old. Must be because her vampire genes or something.

She squealed when I gently swung her and held her carefully above my head and she looked down at me with a crooked smile she inherited from Edward. She was the most beautiful baby I have ever seen.

After Charlie's death, I was given everything he owned, as well as lot of money so I was able to buy Elizabeth everything she needs. That was very handy.

I placed her on her changing table and took off her little pink pajama suit with hearts on it and changed her nappy. When that was done I dressed her in a yellow baby body outfit that had _Princess _writen on it in pink fancy lettering. It was quite cold outside so I decided to put her warm fuzzy purple blanket around her so she won't freeze. I grabbed her little matching purple beanie and placed it on her head. There, done.

We left her room and I took her done stairs to the kitchen and placed her in her high chair. On the counter was the stereo I brought that I play classical music for us to listen to. Mainly Edwards lullaby. She loves classical music and when I was pregnant I used to play it. And I still play it every night before she falls asleep, and when she does she's out like a light.

When Edward left I thought he took my stuff he gave me. Luckily for Elizabeth and me I found it. The day I brought her crib and other stuff for her I moved my bed to fit her crib in and while doing so the crib got stuck on a floorboard and it looked wobbly. Me being very curious, I lifted it to see if it would and then I found everything. The plane tickets, the CD he made me and the photo's I had taken of him. I was happy, for some reason. I guess I just wanted some things from him to stay with me and I had his lullaby. So now his daughter and me can enjoy some thing from him.

But if I ever saw him again, I wouldn't know how to act. I hate him for leaving me, that day in the forest. But I am thankful he gave me Elizabeth. Truth is I'm mad at him, but I know I could never hold it against him forever but I couldn't-wouldn't be able to take him back straight away. It would take time. That's if he ever comes back at all.

My favorite lullaby started playing and I smiled. I went to the fridge and pulled out Elizabeth's breakfast, mashed banana and apple. I don't know why, but she loves this stuff. I mostly buy her jarred foods that are quick for her at lunch, but I always make her food. I feel better that way knowing what she's eating. And I give her water, milk, and juice and baby formula that the doctor subscribed me that would be better for her. So I reluctantly agreed.

I sat down across from her and fed her breakfast. It was Thursday so I had two classes then I had the rest of the day off. I loved Thursday's because I rarely worked or needed to study and I got to be with Elizabeth. I normally go out around Port Angeles and shop a bit with her and I normally get a few groceries or I buy her a toy or clothing.

Elizabeth goes to the daycare center just next to my college I go to, so that made things easier for me during the week. But when I had to work, which was weekends and 3 nights during the weekdays I had Mrs. Sanders babysit her. Mrs. Sanders was a lovely elderly woman who lives a few houses down the street. I was glad the day she offered to help babysit Elizabeth. I guess she likes the company seeing how her husband died a few years back. Sometimes I even stay for dinner and sometimes I stop by to say hello when I have the time, even before I had Elizabeth. She was with me the day I had Elizabeth and stayed through the birth and helped me through it all. I was lucky to have her. She taught me how to care for a baby and how to do everything. She new Charlie, good friends with him, and she was possibly only the person in Forks besides Charlie who never judged me.

Elizabeth finished her breakfast and I took her bowl to the sink to rinse it. I grabbed her bottle of milk and placed it on the table. I picked he up from the high chair and cradled her in my arms. I placed the bottle in her mouth and she drank it.

As she did so, I rocked us back and forth to the lullaby. I hummed the tune as I looked down at her and smiled.

**EPOV-2 days ago**

Bella, Bella, Bella. I say her name everyday over and over. I miss her so much, but I know its better this way. She can live a happy life and go to college and get married and have children. A normal life.

I've only just recently been back home with my family. Esme begged of me to come home, and I couldn't keep her waiting much longer.

We were all living in London, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Carlisle. Alice is mad at me for still leaving Bella but she won't tell me, but I can read her thoughts. She's been helping Esme with the renovations and interior decorating for the house. Jasper is attending Oxford University in Philosophy. Emmett is still sad about Bella so he mostly just buys old cars and fixes them up with Rosalie. I don't speak to Rosalie, not since we left Forks and she has no intentions on speaking to me. But then again I can read her thoughts. She says its best we left but she does feel sorrow to me. She even said she was sorry, but only how things ended never how she treated Bella. And Carlisle is working at the hospital near here.

Clair de lune began to play, filling the room with my music. I was lying on my black leather couch in my room with my eyes closed when I heard a screech. In fact, Alice' high-pitched screech. And this screech isn't when she's happy; this one was when she was mad, really mad.

"EDWARD!" She screamed. And she was mad at me. Oh no, maybe I should run. I couldn't read her thoughts, she was to mad and only had one thought and that was chopping my head off.

I sat up immediately as my bedroom door was ripped off its hinges and Alice went lunging at me.

"I am going to kill you!" Thankful Jasper caught her and pulled her against him. She struggled against him but he wouldn't budge. Suddenly my room was crowed with everyone. I turned my music off and waited for Alice to explain.

"What's going on?" Esme demanded as she looked at me.

"How could you Edward, how could you? How could you leave Bella in her condition?" Alice yelled as Jasper released her and she stood glaring at me.

"What are you talking about Alice? You know why we had to leave-"

"You left her pregnant! She has a daughter, Edward. Your daughter, I saw them." Everyone gasped even me.

That's when I saw it. Her vision she had only moments ago.

Bella was reading a book to a little baby girl with a dummy in her mouth as Bella rocked them in her rocking chair.

I staggered and fell back against my couch.

"Oh boy," Esme whispered.

"You mean Eddie here finally got laid!" Emmett chanted.

I looked up and everyone had eyes wide and mouths strung open, except one.

Rosalie glared daggers at me with her arms crossed. "I have nothing to say to you." She hissed.

"You never do," I retorted. She breathed heavily and left the room.

"Congratulations daddy," Emmett cheered and slapped my back.

"How Carlisle, it's not possible?" I asked with sad eyes when I looked up to him.

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know Edward. Alice did you see anything else in your vision about the baby."

Alice closed her eyes a second them opened them. "The baby, she's beautiful. Edward's green emerald eyes, Bella's brown hair, Edward's smile. She looks just like Bella. She's got pale skin and I can tell she's completely human." Alice rushed as she took a deep breath.

"How could you not have seen this Alice?" I cried with worry.

"I don't know. I think maybe because I have never seen her, like when Bella first came to Fork's. I had never seen her so that's why I never saw her coming. You know how you can't read her mind, that's probably why I couldn't see her baby." Alice was frustrated and started to wobble. Jasper caught her and sat her down next to me.

I buried my face in my hands as I leaned forward. How could I have done this to her? Leave her pregnant with my child? I can never forgive myself.

Alice looked over at me and wrapped an arm around me.

"Everybody who's willing to come with me back to Fork's pack your bag's, we're leaving London." I said as I gained my senses. Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands. She was definitely willing to go back to Fork's. I grabbed out a suitcase from my wardrobe as I turned to face everyone but Rose.

Everyone smiled at me knowing they will come. Esme came up to me and hugged me. "It will all be okay dear." Then she flitted from the room.

When Alice stopped dancing she said, "I'll call the airline and book us tickets." Then she cartwheeled out the room with Jasper trying to calm her excitement.

Emmett grinned hugely and left to pack, but as soon as I heard him enter his room there was arguing. I listened for a bit and new Rose was yelling about me leaving Bella with my baby as she packed her bag. Emmett laughed a little and I heard a shoe been thrown at him.

That left Carlisle and me. He looked at me with care.

"Are you okay Edward? I mean about having a baby?"

"I honestly don't know. What if she hates me, what if she tells me to leave?"

"She could never hate you Edward, she loves you. At first you may need to give her time to get her mind together. Congratulations, by the way." He said then patted my shoulder and left.

I finished packing in record time when Alice showed dup at my door with a sad look.

"What is it Alice?" I asked as I walked up to her. She had her phone dangling in her hand and everyone came out with their bags to set them in the hall. They were crowding around Alice and me.

"Charlie. He's dead, Edward. Bella, she's so alone. Renee disowned her and won't talk to her. She needs us Edward even if she says at first she doesn't she does. She will need time but we can't give up on her. We can't give up on the baby. On Elizabeth." Alice chocked as a way of crying.

"Elizabeth," I whispered.

She nodded. "Elizabeth Charlie Cullen."

I quickly ran my hand threw my hair. "We're leaving, tonight."

**BPOV-Present**

The deadlock clicked and the house was locked. I ran out into the pouring rain with Elizabeth tucked securely in my arms. I leaned over with my shoulders humped so she didn't get wet. I opened the back car door and placed were in her blue butterfly car seat. I secured her in and ran to the driver's side and hopped in.

I felt bad about selling Billy Black's old Chevy truck to spare parts but I needed the money. Charlie agreed. Before he passed he helped me find a good car that was just right. He even pitched in a little I was desperate at the time so I didn't both arguing, but he wouldn't of taken no for an answer anyway. I ended up with a second hand but still brand new Toyota Prius. I figured I would need room for a baby so it didn't take long for my decision. At first I was more 60% sure I wasn't going to buy it but by then Charlie told me he already bought it.

The highway was busy, but I managed to make it to Port Angeles. I took Elizabeth into the daycare and after saying goodbye to her I drove off to school.

My two classes, Literature and Economics went by slow because of my excitement about spending time with my baby.

I decided that I would be an English teacher one day hopefully. I only needed to get by the next 3 and half years.

As soon as Economics finished I raced out of the building to my car. The rain had finally stopped and I made it to my car only tripping once.

When I arrived at the daycare, I was just about to walk away when I realized my car wasn't locked. I turned to press the button, but when I looked up I was starring into a pair of familiar gold colored eyes across the street in the bushes. I blinked and he was gone.

I shook my head. I'm seeing things, I know I am. I turned once again and went inside the daycare.

The place was oddly noisy. Kids were playing and having fun. Some adults were sitting to the side talking and others were signing out and leaving.

I looked around and found my precious baby, sitting up in a playpen surrounded by toys, sucking on her little rattle that Charlie had bought for her. I went over and smiled brightly as I picked her and cradled her softly.

"Hey sweetheart." She giggled as she wiggled her arms when I smiled at her. "Hey there, sweetie."

I kissed her gently on her tiny head and held her close to me.

"Let's go sweetie. We'll go and get some ice cream and walk around the town, huh. How does that sound?" She just smiled.

"Oh hello Bella." Miranda, one of the daycare ladies, said as she came up behind me.

I turned and smiled. "Hello Miranda, how are you?"

"I'm doing really well thank you. What about you? I hope your getting more sleep than last week when we saw you. You looked like a vampire." I mentally laughed.

"I'm fine," I replied as I smiled down at Elizabeth.

"Your so great with her Bella. It's not everyday we have young mothers around your age being able to take care of a baby by yourself." She smiled warmly. Miranda was a 60 year-old grandmother. She is grey curly hair and she wears small black glasses. She is such a lovely lady, she's the lady who takes acres of the babies under 1 year of age.

"Thank you. Well I better get going and get some dinner for tonight."

"Oh of course dear. We'll see you tomorrow. And don't forget to get plenty of sleep."

"I promise I will, bye."

Truth was I hadn't had a decent night sleep since the day Edward left. And then the nightmares started, I was a total wreck. Then Elizabeth was born and that meant many nights of no sleep and caring for her. In a way I didn't mind. I never want to take my eyes off her knowing that in a blink of an eye, I'll be watching her walk down the aisle.

I signed out and as I walked out smiling and rocking Elizabeth in my arms I heard a car speeding and when I looked up I saw the flash of a silver Volvo round the corner. I'm seeing things; I know I am because I have been for the last 15 months.

I shook my head once again and placed Elizabeth in the car. We drove to Port Angeles and I was glad that the rain had stopped so I was able to take Elizabeth out her carrier. She hates the carrier. Every time I try to place her in it she fuses and looks uncomfortable, she loves it better when I'm holding her.

I parked along the street and got out with Elizabeth. We strolled around the street looking in the windows. For some odd reason I felt as though there was someone following me. I turned around but nothing, only a bunch of people walking around. I swear, all the lack of sleep is finally catching up with me.

We kept on walking and we stopped in front of a baby shop. In the display window was a crib all decorated in pinks and yellows. It was quite pretty. I smiled down at my little princess.

"Sweetie, look at that." She smiled and giggled as she lifted her small hand and pointed at the window. "You've already got one though sweetie." I pulled her towards me and kissed her little head.

"Maybe we should get you some more dummy's though, honey I don't know where you keep hiding and losing you're dummy's but it is truly odd. We might even get you a new bottle and things, hey. Yeah?" She giggled when I hugged and smiled at her.

"Okay let's go sweetie."

Over twenty minutes later I ended up with 3 yellow, pink and purple dummies, a purple bottle, a new little yellow beanie and 4 new pairs of socks for winter that is approaching. I stuck with normal baby girl colors knowing if Alice found out I wasn't, she'd kill me.

When I finished paying for them, I decided it was time for ice cream.

"Hey baby girl, how about some ice cream then go over to grandma Sanders for dinner, yeah?" I said as we strolled out. She giggled and tried to clap her little hands. She's such a happy chirpy good little baby. I'm so glad she isn't hard to handle or I wouldn't have a clue what I would do.

"Bella!" I heard my name being called from behind me. I knew that voice and I stood frozen. For some reason I knew for a fact that that voice was real and not in the back of my head.

I slowly turned and was afraid of what I would see. _Them_. The Cullen's in all their shinning glory. Edward was standing in the middle and on his right was Alice who had a smile so bright on her face. As well as Carlisle and Esme who were holding hands, next to Alice. On Edwards left was Jasper with a solemn look and then next to him stood Rosalie and Emmett.

I couldn't look at them in the eye; I couldn't look at Edward in the eye. I saw Emmett with a big smile and a little jumpy. He was the first to break.

"BELLA!" he yelled as he started to run and hug me but I stepped back clutching Elizabeth to me. Jasper put his hand out to stop him just when seeing my reaction. I felt really bad as soon as I saw Emmett's face go really glum.

Elizabeth yelped out a small cry and I saw everyone take a step forward and I took a step back looking down at her. She rubbed her eyes lightly and yawned.

I put on a smile for my daughter. "Hey sweetie, are we tired?" I cooed softly and stroked her cheek lightly. She started to close her eyes and drift.

I looked up at them and that time I met his eyes. I was confused and upset as well as mad. I couldn't think straight. So I broke the stare and turned around.

They were following me, I new it. But the thing was, because of my clumsiness, I always walked slow with her so I wouldn't trip.

"Bella, please!" I head Edward call out. I couldn't-wouldn't face him, not after everything he's put his daughter and me through.

I managed to get to my car and I fastened Elizabeth in her car seat trying not to wake her.

I jumped behind the wheel and felt a tear leak from my eye as I started the car and drove away without a second glance.


	2. Ring of Fire

**A/N ****Thank you so much for all your reviews. I couldn't stop smiling. I'm glad you like my story so far. And to answer some questions, Bella became really strong minded when she became pregnant, so she is far from accepting the Cullen's back with open arms. Rosalie however will not be treated well by Bella for quite some time; this will lead into a show down between the two. Bella loves the Cullen's but she is still hurting from when they left and seeing how she was pregnant. She never had Jacob to help mend her heart, but Elizabeth has done that when she was born. Bella thinks Edward doesn't love her and only thinks he's back because of guilt. She's not quite the same vulnerable and soft girl anymore, she's more sturdy and independent now because of Elizabeth. You know what they say; a mother's love is very strong. And with Emmett, it broke my heart when I wrote that. Emmett is my favorite character as well as Jasper, but I needed to put that in and another point why I wrote it. Bella flinched from the Cullen's because they're strong and Bella was nursing Elizabeth and Elizabeth isn't all that strong seeing how she is a baby and Bella didn't want Emmett to squash her. Bella's really confused right now so just hang in there. **

**Warning: Bella is quite mad so there will be scenes were she gets a little over-motherly protected and thinks she can do it on her own without their help. But they all but understand. **

**Sorry I'll let you read the chapter now!!!!**

**Chapter 2. Ring of fire**

**BPOV**

The highway was busy and traffic was starting up. It was about 5pm and cars were honking loudly but I couldn't hear anything. I was still shocked. Elizabeth was still fast asleep in the back seat and I smiled at how cute she looks. I felt a few tears leave my eyes as I waited for the traffic to move.

I can't believe they're back. And at this time. It's been over a year and they show up NOW! Just when I was starting to get my life back together they have to show up. I love them I do; I just don't know how to handle this. I need to be strong and do the right thing for Elizabeth. I can't keep her from her father but I just can't, not now.

So I wasn't seeing things, I did see Edward in the bushes across the street and his car.

"Dah." I heard Elizabeth mutter form her sleep. I turned and saw her move a little. She mutters little expressions while she sleeps; I guess she got that from me. "Moo."

I smiled and started to move the car when traffic began to move.

It was around 6 when I finally pulled up in front of Mrs. Sanders house. At a time like this I new she would understand, and I didn't want to be alone either.

I got out of the car and then I quietly pulled Elizabeth from her car seat. She was still dozing and I didn't wan to wake her, but she slowly pried her eyes open and I smiled down at her. I was glad that occasionally when she woke up she didn't cry.

My heart feels like a ring of fire. The pain never left, it's still there unable to die out. But when I hold my precious daughter that pain passes away.

I pressed the doorbell as I stood on the front porch steps waiting for the door to open.

I gently rocked Elizabeth as we waited so she didn't freeze, plus it gave me something to do.

The door swung open and Mrs. Sanders grinned widely. "Bella, darling and little princess!" She chimed excitedly.

"Hello Mrs. Sanders." I laughed a little. She was always so happy to see us.

She came forward and gently picked Elizabeth from my arms and cradled her form softly. Mrs. Sanders loves calling Elizabeth Princess; she's been calling her from day one. Elizabeth giggled and latched onto Mrs. Sanders' pearls that were around her neck.

"Come in Come in, dears. Dinner is just about done." She said as she turned and walked back into the kitchen as I followed shutting the door behind me.

Elizabeth sat in Mrs. Sanders lap feeding her some mashed potatoes and tiny cut up pieces of corn and peas, while I was dishing out dinner onto two plates. We normally did this 4-5 times a week, or sometimes she would come by our house.

"Choo, Choo, here comes the train," Mrs. Sanders cooed at Elizabeth as she fed her some corn. Elizabeth giggled and ate it.

"How have you been dear? Getting much sleep? You've been looking very tired lately. Has princess been keeping you up lately?" She directed at me as I sat down with our dinner plates on the table. I went back to the counter to grab our drinks of water.

"I'm doing okay. And well sleep, not so much. But Elizabeth has been an angel when she's asleep. I've just had a lot on my mind." I answered truthfully. She was always worried about me getting no sleep.

"I heard the Cullen's were back." She motioned quietly as she took a bite of her chicken. "Is that one of the reason, maybe?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I saw them today actually when I was in Port Angeles." I said softly as I took a bite of my beans.

"And what happened?" She asked worriedly.

"I was walking along the streets and we passed a baby shop, so I when in and brought Elizabeth a few things and when I came out they were standing there. All of them." I was on the brink of tears.

"I didn't say anything to them I just walked off and got in my car and drove here." I whispered.

"Oh, dear," She reached over and patted my hand. I'm glad Elizabeth is a baby and completely oblivious to this as I started to cry.

Mrs. Sanders stood from her chair and pulled me up and led me to the couch. Then she went and picked up Elizabeth and set her on her yellow blanky on the floor in front of the coffee table to played with her toys.

"I don't know what to do, Jocelyn. I don't know how I can handle this." I cried as she wrapped an arm around my shaking shoulders.

"Dear, I can't tell you that. But you've never fully mentioned him, you need to tell me everything."

I looked at her and thought maybe I could tell her. "You going to think I'm crazy." I stated.

"Honey, I couldn't for a second. I know that there is something about this boy, you can tell me. I won't judge and I won't laugh, not matter how ridiculous you sound. I'm here, you know I am. If I think you've completely lost your marbles then we'll put you in a street jacket." We both laughed.

So I told her, everything. About Edward and his family. Our summer of our love that was beautiful. How they drink animal blood and not human blood, the attack with James and why they really left because of the incident with Jasper. I also told her about my dream's, that's why I get little sleep. And she was right; she didn't judge or think I was crazy, she accepted it. She told me that she knew when the Cullen's first moved to town there was something about the Cullen's and now she knows. She just smiled and hugged me tighter.

"I would have thought you'd call the mental asylum by now." I said when I finished my telling.

"Dear, now that I know everything it fills in all the gaps. The way you resolve around his name when I asked, why he left when he seemed so in love with you and why the Cullen family seemed always so closed off and stuck together like that. It all explains everything." She said as she looked at me with understanding.

"Thank you, Jocelyn."

"Dear, did your father know?" She asked and I hesitated.

I shook my head. "No, no one knows but me and you of who they are. I told Charlie all the same reasons I first told you." She nodded.

"I still don't know what I'm going to do," I told her as I ran my hands threw my hair.

"Do you love him, dear?" She asked me.

"I do." I said as I shook my head and looked down at Elizabeth playing with her rattle.

"Then just follow you heart, and you'll know what to do." she said as she got up and fixed our dinner in the microwave to heat them up.

For a seventy-year-old woman she is still very wise. I sat on the couch watching Elizabeth as she crawled over to me. I bent down and hosted her up on my lap and held her close as she bounced up and down with her rattle.

I laughed bounced my knee with her movements and she laughed.

I looked up at Jocelyn and saw her watching us.

"Your so great with her Bella. I'm truly amazed at how well you've managed to stay in the game with Elizabeth. Most teenage mothers aren't like that."

"Thank you," I said as I picked Elizabeth up and stood her on my knees.

"You won't tell anyone will you? I mean about Edward and his family?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course not dear, I would never do that. And it's our secret, it will never leave this house."

Our meals were re-heated and I sat Elizabeth on my lap while I ate. I needed to hold her; I just needed to feel close to her because when I did I felt close to Edward.

When I arrived home with Elizabeth later that night I was glad I didn't see Edward's car in my driveway. I did however start to cry, I just let the tears come and I couldn't stop them. Elizabeth was fast asleep in the back seat; I didn't want her to see me like this.

They were back and I didn't know what to do. Jocelyn told me to follow my heart, but right now my heart was still aching with a burning flame that sent me all different kinds of emotions.

I think I cried for about an hour as I sat in the car. I knew that I needed to pull myself together for Elizabeth's sake.

I got out of the car and then Elizabeth as well as her baby bag and then worry hit me as I looked up at the house. Sitting on my front porch steps was Edward.

He was staring immensely at me with both his arms by his side pulled into fists. He looked just as bad I did when I he first left, and reason why I don't want to know. He was wearing faded blue jeans that fitted him well so they looked a little baggy and a blue zip up jacket with a white shirt underneath.

I looked back at the street and didn't see his car so he must have ran then. I started up the porch steps with Elizabeth soundly asleep in my arms. I felt him watching me as he moved over to the side so I could walk past him without moving around him. My hands were shaking as I held Elizabeth in one arm and my school bag and Elizabeth's baby bag in the other. I tried to get my keys out of my pocket without waking Elizabeth up. Sadly, as I pulled out my keys from my pocket they fell from my hand and landed by my feet.

Edward snatched them up before I had a chance to even slightly move. He put the key in the lock and opened up the house door for me. I dropped the bags by the door and without a look at him I took Elizabeth upstairs and changed her to put her into bed.

I then changed into a pair of navy sweatpants and a blue t-shirt with the smurf's on it. I pulled my hair up into a pony and washed my face of what little makeup I had on.

When I came back down stairs I walked into the kitchen to grab some water. After I finished I rinsed the glass and took a deep breath before I walked into the living room where my Greek god stood looking out the window. Well, he _was_ my Greek god.

I walked in and sat on the couch and curled up into a ball. Neither of us said anything for a while and I really just hoped he would leave right now. I looked at the books scattered all over the coffee table from my studying the night before and my house keys were sitting on the edge of the table.

"Bella," he began without turning around. "I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am. I don't know what I can do or say for you to forgive me and I honestly wish you wouldn't. After what I did, how I left things-I can never forgive myself let alone let you forgive me." He said it all in his velvet voice that I had missed.

He finally turned to look at me; his face was full of mostly guilt and heartbreak. I met his eyes for a second before I turned away and eyed the laundry basket that needed sorting.

"I need you to leave. I can't do this right now Edward, I need time." I said barely a whisper, but I knew he could here me.

"I understand." He started for the door but stopped and turned around. "Bella?"

I turned my head to look at him. "Yes?"

"She's beautiful." Then he was gone.

More tears came as I sat there. The feelings that were running through me were strong and made me feel weak.

I sniffled and sobbed as I fold the basket of clothes, as I went to take a shower as I dressed into my pajamas and then I cried myself harder to sleep. No matter how hard I tried to sleep, it wouldn't come. I was defeated and I knew it.

He left me broken and shattered, and I had no one to pick up the pieces but me.

The alarm clock on the dressing read 1am. I sighed heavily and got up out of bed and forced myself not to look at Elizabeth's sleeping form, because if I did I would start crying again.

I stumbled once down the stairs as I made my way into the kitchen. I flicked the kettle on and ready a cup of tea. As I waited for the kettle to boil I turned the stereo on and listened to some classical music, namely my lullaby. Is it even my lullaby anymore? Or did I lose all rights to is being mine the day her left?

I stood and turned the stereo off and as on time the kettle popped. I prepared my tea and sat down with it and savoring the warm taste.

Why did he have to leave me? Why did he say he doesn't love me? Why didn't he fight harder for us? Why is he only back because of the guilt of leaving me with his child?

He didn't even say he loved or if I was okay, only that he was sorry. He didn't mention anything about how I felt only what he thought I felt and what he felt. I know that I can't keep Elizabeth, his own daughter away from him, and I don't know how much longer I can keep avoiding them especially since we live in a small town.

And the others. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie (bugger her), Carlisle and Esme. Esme. The look on her face hurt me just as much as I hurt her. Emmett, I wanted more than anything to hug him but I just couldn't, it would hurt too much. Plus I don't think he really grasped that I had a baby in my arms and I didn't want him to crush us both. I couldn't look at Alice, out of everyone I never thought she would just leave without a goodbye.

I finished my tea and then placed it in the sink before walking into the living room and pulled out some books. My professor for English asked us to write a 10 000 word essay on William Shakespeare, good thing I know Romeo and Juliet better than anyone. I was at about 2000 words when I heard a soft cry from upstairs. Elizabeth's hunger crave in the middle of the night begins.

I finished of my sentenced for my paper and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of milk. When Elizabeth was born, I was 8 months pregnant, and so I was 4 or 5 weeks premature which caused my body sustenance to be very low on iron and protein hence I couldn't breastfeed her. So the doctor had me feed her baby formula for her to strengthen her bones and keep her energy levels up.

Once I heated the bottle a little, I tested it on my wrist to make sure the temperature was right. Then I raced up the stairs and picked crying Elizabeth from her crib and sat in the rocking chair while she drank from her bottle.

I rocked gently in the chair and hummed my lullaby to her, like Edward used to for me.

I love him I do, and I miss him like crazy, but I just can't forgive him yet. I wish I could for both Elizabeth's and mine's sake. But if I do, how do I know that he won't leave again? How can I trust him when he doesn't love me? How can I trust him with Elizabeth? What if he leaves again thinking he can't handle being a father and not only break my heart again but Elizabeth's to? I just wish I had answers.

Elizabeth finished her milk and started to doze off. I placed the bottle on the dresser and I started to coo soft words to her. After a few minutes she was out like a light and started to mutter a few unknown vocabulary blabbers. I smiled and chuckled softly as I watched her sleep.

I needed Edward to see this, I need him to experience it but I don't know if I can really let him. I want him, and I know he will, be a great father but with us, I think I can truly say it might be over for us.

Time will tell, I guess.

A chilling breeze blew through my half open window and the wind shook the curtain and made it flow softly. I know he's out there, waiting but I think I'll make him suffer the way he made me suffer. I don't mean to be cruel but I just can't let myself get wrapped up in him and welcome him back with open arms, not just yet anyway.

I placed Elizabeth back in her crib before I left the room to finish my paper.

**A/N Sorry it's short, the next chapter will be longer, promise.**


	3. What's best for Elizabeth?

**A/N Someone pointed out about Bella giving birth to Elizabeth when she was only 8 months pregnant and not 8 moths premature, I want to thank that person for my mistake. My computer's second hand and is a little slow and the keys jump a little so that's what happened. My mum's a nurse in the baby Ward so I do know these things; my computer is just a pain in the ass. So thanks again. Thank you to all your reviews, I didn't think this story would be such a hit. And I will try and update as much as possible but I also write on fictionpress as well so updating might not be as quick sometimes.**

**Chapter 3. What's best for Elizabeth?**

"Bella! I need you to serve table 8." Maria, my boss and owner of _Italiano_ said to me as she was writing up a check. Maria and her husband Nick own this place and they are such nice people. On occasions their 3 children Gabriella, Paullina and David come in and help. Gabriella is a year older than me and Paullina and David are still in high school, which they attend at Forks High School.

"Okay Maria." I walked over to table 8 and froze when I saw who was there. No, it wasn't Edward but someone who I would kick in the groin again if I had the chance. Mike Newton, Jessica Stanly and two other people I didn't know.

Jessica Stanly gave me hell in high school when Edward left and everyone at Forks found out about my pregnancy. Jessica started so many rumors that after my 5th month I lost count. One of them was that Edward left because he found out I was pregnant, total lie. I think.

"Hello, welcome to Italiano, I'll be your server tonight." I stated as I came to a holt at their table.

They all looked at me, Jessica had a smirk plastered on her plastic face and Mike had a sly smile while he looked me up and down with.

"Hey Bella, looking good." Mike commented.

"Nice to see you got your figure back," Jessica said in her fake kind voice.

I gave a quick smile. "How's your groin Mike, I guess you won't be able to reproduce any time soon. Such a shame for Jessica here, we all know she wants your perverted little children but it's good for the rest of us. The mutation children or Mike Newton and Jessica Stanly will be a new race. How very disturbing." With that I walked away leaving them all with there mouths open.

I walked over to Skye who was busy trying to figure out the cash register. She was 16 and was tall and blonde, but she was a very nice girl though, only sometimes did she seem a little too blonde.

"Hey Skye, do you mind taking table 8 and I'll take over the cash register for you." She looked up and smiled with a sigh of relief.

"Sure, thank you so much Bella. Oh and table 2 wants some water and table 7 needs to be served."

"Yeah that's okay, I'll do that."

She kipped over to table 8 while I figured out the bill for table 10. Once that was done, Maria handed me a bottle of water and I walked over to table 2.

I served the water and I felt like I would burst into tears. Table 2 was a young couple all lovey dovey who hadn't even notice I was there. They were holding hands on the table and staring at each other in the eyes. That's when I noticed a large diamond ring on the young girls hand; it was remarkably beautiful.

I silently backed away and turned to table 7. "Hello I'm Bella and I'll be your server for tonight. May I start of with some drinks?" I said.

Table 7 was a crowd of two families and 5 children. I took their orders of drinks and food. I walked back over to the kitchen and handed the chef the list of food.

As I was preparing their drinks and putting them all on a tray, Maria came up beside me.

"Bella, there's someone here to see you. They say it's really important."

I looked up at her then over to the front entry door and saw someone who I least expected to see.

Esme.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Maria, do you mind if I take my break?"

"Of course not. Here I'll take those to table…?"

"7." I handed her the tray of drinks and walked up to Esme.

She didn't have a happy smile like she usually did nor did she have an angry expression. It was simply gloomy. And it broke my heart.

"Hello Esme." I didn't know what else to say.

At first she hesitated then she broke out into a big sad smile and pulled me to her. "Oh Bella. I've missed you so much, I'm so sorry."

I nodded. "I've missed you too, Esme. Why don't we go sit down?"

"Sure."

I walked over to a table by the back and sat down, Esme sat on the opposite side.

"Bella, I know how much we must have hurt you and Elizabeth and I can't begin to say how truly most utterly sorry we are. Edward thought it was best and let you have a normal life."

I looked down at my hands. "Does he know you're here?" I asked softly.

"No, he told us to give you time and space and wait till your ready to talk to us. He'll have a fit when we get back home." I don't think I heard her right, did she just say we?

"We?"

She nodded her head nervously. "Everyone else is out in the parking lot in the car. I thought it was best if I just came in."

"Then why are you here?" I looked up at her finally. She looked just as broken as Edward looked yesterday.

"I don't know…I guess we just…" She trailed off as she looked down at her lap.

"I know why, you all want answers." I told her. She wants answers. She looked at me astonished. But I told her calmly.

"Renee hates me, she won't talk to me. When I told her about my pregnancy after I told her that Edward left she told me to get an abortion. If I didn't then she would never talk to me again. After Charlie died I was alone. I had no one. He was always there for me. I was only 7 months pregnant when police came to my door saying he was dead, and I was a mess after that. When I had just reached 8 months, I had to visit the police station to get his things, on the way home I broke down in the front of my house. I started to feel pains in my stomach but I brushed it off as hunger pains. Just as I was reaching the door the pain got stronger and blood was dripping down my leg. At that time I was thankful that Mrs. Sanders was walking by. She called an ambulance for me, it turned out that all the stress had caused early delivery. Mrs. Sanders was there for me during the birth, and I thank her everyday. And you know why?"

Shock was written all over her face as well as concern and turmoil. She shook her head because she looked like she lost her voice.

"Because I wasn't ready for birth, Elizabeth was too small and she hadn't formed properly. After I gave birth, I started to feel queasy and my strength wasn't good. I couldn't hold Elizabeth because I felt so weak. Then I blanked out, because I had eternal bleeding and what the doctors and I never knew was that my uterus was to weak. I was on blood thinners for over a month. I woke up a week later after the birth and was told that if Mrs. Sanders hadn't been there I could have died as well as Elizabeth. My body didn't contain enough iron or protein because I was very depressed during my pregnancy and my appetite wasn't healthy so my bones were too weak. I could barely move for almost 2 weeks, I couldn't breast feed or have any energy to hold Elizabeth for longer than 5 minutes. I suffered from baby blues after that but Mrs. Sanders was nice enough to let me stay with her for 2 months. She showed me how to change her and feed her. For 2 months she did mostly everything because I needed help and she was the only one there. Everyone else in Forks looked down on me, I was the slut of the school, the knocked up small town girl. I needed you guys, more than anything. I almost lost Elizabeth, she was a stillborn but they managed to save her. I had already old them that I wanted her saved before me." I took a deep breath and continued as silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

"The first time I held her I was shattered. She is so much like Edward, and it hurt knowing I couldn't share that moment with him. Her body was so tiny, she was so sick; she had to remain in hospital for a month. Her first 3 days she had a tube down her throat so she could breath, while I was having two major surgeries so I wouldn't bleed out. I can never be able to have another baby again or I would die as well as my baby. It was hard seeing her everyday knowing I couldn't do anything. She's 5 months old and she looks like she's only 3 months old. I don't sleep at night, for the past 5 months I haven't slept in case something happens to her. I keep my eye on her so careful in case. If I'm not there or I'm asleep and there's something wrong and something bad happens to her I could never ever forgive myself. Now do you all understand why it is hard for me? You left me at my hardest time when I needed you and you weren't there. I cried myself to sleep every damn night for 9 months hoping that you would come back but just when my life is back on track you all return. I can't just let it go Esme, I want to but I can't. Right now I have a baby who is everything to me and I will be damned if I let anything or anyone hurt her. She's only just starting to get better; she's healthy now than she was a month ago. I can't lose her when I have already lost everyone else who I care about."

I looked distraught at her and she looked like she would cry if she could.

"Bella I-we had no idea. We thought that you would be okay, we never thought that that would happen," she cried out.

"It's not your fault, Edward told me he didn't want me, he said he didn't love me and that I wasn't good for him. So let's just leave it at that. If he wants' to be apart of her life than so be it but only if its under my eyes."

We said nothing for a few minutes but look down at our laps. I whipped my eyes and pulled a photo from my apron that I always keep with me. Esme deserves to know what she looks like. She is Elizabeth's grandma after all.

"Here," I showed it to her.

"Oh my, she's beautiful Bella."

"It's my favorite photo of her."

She tried to give the photo back to me. I pulled up my hand to stop her.

"Keep it, it's yours."

"Thank you so much."

"You're her grandmother, you don't need to thank me."

She smiled brightly as she looked at the photo.

"I promise soon Esme. I just can't right now. I was just so shocked to see you all. It frightened me, I didn't think I'd ever see any of you again."

"Neither did we. He loves you Bella, he does more than anything. He lied to you that day and he wishes he could take it all back. He loves you Bella, more than anything on this planet, it killed him to say those words. He hasn't been the same since he left you. We want you and Elizabeth home, Bella. He wants you Bella, he wants you back in his life, he wants to be a great father to Elizabeth, he loves both of you more than life itself." She begged.

"I'm sorry but I have to get back to work. Friday's our busiest night." I told her as I stood, ignoring her what she just told me.

She stood as well. "Goodbye Bella," she hugged me quickly.

"Bye Esme." And I walked away back to the kitchen to grab an order. As I walked out I watched threw the window and saw Esme get into Carlisle's black Mercedes. Rosalie's BMW convertible was right behind them. I couldn't see through Carlisle's car but when I looked over to Rosalie's car I saw, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett looking at me with very sad guilty looks. I watched them drive off and I stood there, hopping I'd be able to forgive them no _him_ one day. For Elizabeth's sake, it's what's best for her. What's best for Elizabeth?

For the rest of the night work went by in a blur. I served and waited around the restaurant until it came to midnight. I clocked off and left the restaurant to pick up Elizabeth from Mrs. Sanders.

When I arrived I saw all the lights out, but that didn't surprise me. Most nights I worked I always got off really late and I told Mrs. Sanders to never wait up for me. So she gave me a spear key to her house that I could use to let myself in. Some nights she offered to let us sleep over but she was a great enough help and I didn't want to become a free loader.

I let myself in and found Elizabeth asleep in the spare bedroom in her playpen. When Mrs. Sanders became a permanent help she brought some things out that were used when her children were babies to help with Elizabeth when she stayed here. That included a crib. I quietly eased Elizabeth into my arms and cradled her softly. Little murmurs escaped her lips as I moved out of the room. By the door I saw her baby bag, I lifted it in my hands and walked out the door after leaving a note to Mrs. Sanders.

As quietly as I could I put Elizabeth into her car seat and covered her with her yellow blanket. When I got home I saw all the Cullen cars outside the front of my house.

"Just perfect," I muttered. I pulled into the driveway and hoped out. I leaned against the car door and waited.

Not a second later they were all standing in front of me. I didn't glare nor did I smile. I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest staring at Edward.

"If this is a social visit, I would suggest you come back tomorrow when I've had some sleep and I don't have Elizabeth sleeping in the car." I told him. I grabbed Elizabeth from the car seat and lifted her gently in my arms.

"Bella we just want to talk," Alice reasoned as I made my way to the front door.

I stopped mid step and turned to face them. I needed to put Elizabeth in bed but I guess seeing how I barely sleep and they seem they won't leave until I listen to them.

I sighed as Elizabeth muttered, "Gublah."

"Come I inside and wait for me in the living room. And Emmett try not to break anything." Emmett tried not to laugh.

I put the baby bag by the door before I headed up the stairs to my room to put Elizabeth in her crib.

"Dado," she muttered again. I smiled at how adorable she is. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"She mutters in her sleep like you." I jumped at the voice I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Edward leaning against the doorframe.

I smiled slightly up at him. "Yeah, it's always mostly just dribble jabble. She's only just starting to crawl." I figured he should know at least something. Right?

"Yeah I know," I turned around and gave him a puzzled look. "I…I've been kind of watching over you both for the past two nights and I always hear Elizabeth muttered some stuff while she's sleeping."

I nodded in understanding as I went to open the window a little to let some fresh air in.

"Is it possible that I um…" He trailed off not being able to look me in the eye.

"What Edward?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Can we meet tomorrow or something to talk?" He asked sheepishly.

"Oh uh…it would have to be before 12 though. I normally drop Elizabeth off at Mrs. Sanders at 10 then I come back here and change for work."

"Yeah that's fine. What if I came here at 11, would that be okay?"

"Yeah that's fine."

We both stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, until I remembered the others downstairs. I walked past Edward as I switched of the lamp and closed the door to ajar.

He followed me down the stairs as I entered the living room.

I sat down on the recliner and looked up at them. Edward stood by the window looking out of it. Esme, Carlisle and Alice were sitting on the couch looking down at their laps. Emmett was leaning on the back of the couch and Jasper was standing by the fireplace. Rosalie was looking at the baby photos I had displayed along the mantle.

I spoke first, and to Jasper. "I don't blame or hate you Jasper. With what happened was an accident and it can hardly be your fault." He turned to look at me then lowered his head.

"Bella I'm so-" I cut him off.

"Jasper, don't." He nodded his head and turned to the fire.

I glanced up at Rosalie who had a slight smile to her face as she looked at the photos and then to the toys in the playpen. I glared at her.

"Is there a reason as to why your smiling, Rosalie? Ever since you knew me you hated me, now all of a sudden I have a baby you think we're going to be buddy, buddy especially with my daughter? There is no way in hell I will let you near my baby Rosalie, so don't even think it."

She looked down shamefully while I looked around at everyone else.

"Why are you all here? Is it guilt? Or did you all just suddenly realize that you might love me? Is it because you think you can get your hands on Elizabeth?" I almost yelled.

"Please Bella, it was none of that," Alice cried.

I looked away from her just as I heard Elizabeth crying upstairs. Everyone jumped up alerted.

"Stop," I hissed. "It's just her midnight feeding time."

I hurried into the kitchen and grabbed one of the bottles of milk that I had already prepared.

I raced up the stairs past all their curious eyes.

As I walked in, I hit play on the stereo and Edward's lullaby gently played in the background. I picked up Elizabeth and carried her over to the rocking chair to feed her.

"How did you find them?" I jumped once again at his voice. Edward scared the damn daylights out of me twice all in one night.

I looked up at him, "When I was re-arranging my room to fit the crib, the floor board moved and I found them. I figured Elizabeth might like to see a picture of you one day and your lullaby helps put her to sleep at night. I play classical music all the time, she loves it."

"I'm sorry." Two words, that's it. That's all he ever says since he came back.

"Look, once I finish feeding Elizabeth I'll come back down stairs and maybe I will listen. Depends on how long it takes me to get her asleep and the mood I'm in." I cooed down at Elizabeth who jerked her legs to the beat of the music.

I went back to feeding Elizabeth while Edward stood against the doorframe watching us. In a way I felt kind of bad by not letting him see or hold Elizabeth. It was me, who didn't want anything to do with him right now, but Elizabeth on the other hand doesn't deserve this, she deserves her father that is if Edward wants to be.

He doesn't love me like he said, but maybe he could love Elizabeth.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked him as I stood up placing Elizabeth's bottle on the bedside table.

Edward hesitated, as he stood straight. "Um, I'm not sure. I'm too afraid I'll break her."

"You won't break her." I quickly placed her in his arms gently and he immediately tensed. His arms were frozen, hesitant to move them and his face was solid and un- readable. Elizabeth yelped out a small cry and his eyes grew eyed with worried not knowing what to do.

"It's okay Edward. Just talk to her, or sing your lullaby to her. Relax a little more, your doing fine."

His arms relaxed a little and Elizabeth giggled when he smiled down at her. I smiled at the picture before me, and it hurt.

Suddenly, Edwards face looked confused and his head snapped up at me. "What do you mean by "my lullaby"?"

"The lullaby you used to sing me. When you left I classified it as your lullaby not mine. I lost all rights when you left me." I said bleakly.

His faced changed to guilt and sadness. "Bella-"

"Don't!" I breathed out angrily.

"Please Bella, you have to know-"

"Stop!" I hissed menacingly trying not to wake Elizabeth up.

His jaw tightened, trying not to say anything else. We stood there looking into each other's eyes before I looked away.

As I took Elizabeth from his arms he spoke. "You should be sleeping Bella, it's not healthy. You look exhausted." He cupped my face lightly and traced the far to visible purple rings under my eyes.

I shrugged and turned away from him. "It doesn't matter I'm used to it, having no sleep during the night. Sometimes I just don't sleep, no problem in that, Edward." I laid Elizabeth down gently and turned to face him.

"It is a big deal Bella. You can't go on like this, I won't let it." He growled. I ushered us outside so we wouldn't wake up Elizabeth. I shut the door completely. We stood just near the top of the stair case.

"Like you ever cared, you left me."

"Bella, I couldn't risk your life like that. I had to tell you those things so it would be easier to leave but it wasn't. I made a mistake, I was afraid that being with you would put you in more danger. I lied and I'm sorry. I lo-"

"Stop!" I yelled. "Just stop Edward. You don't understand the hurt and pain I went through. I needed you more than anything and you weren't there. I was scared and alone, I had no one. I couldn't survive on my own, I almost died the day Elizabeth was born and so did she. You do not get to just come back after all this time and think everything will be okay. Screw you Edward!" I darted down the stairs and into the kitchen where he followed.

"Don't walk away from me Bella." He almost growled.

"You showed me how," I muttered.

"We need to talk about this." Edward pleaded as I began scrubbing dishes from this morning.

"Why can't you except the fact that I'm here now?" He growled as he came face to face with me. He was far to close for my liking right now.

"Because you weren't here before that. You're the one that broke us Edward; you walked away from everything that we had. You ruined us. You want me to say it, well okay. YOU BROKE MY HEART, EDWARD. You tore me apart. You slept with me then you left me, there are you happy?" I screamed at him.

He didn't say anything but his face showed me what he was thinking. He took a step forward trying to hold me but I slapped his face, not hard enough to hurt me though. I stepped back and glared at him.

"Just get out Edward. Leave, you're good at doing that," I whispered. I turned away and left the kitchen up to my room. I closed the door and locked it.

Not long after I heard the front door close and the tears began. I sunk down to the floor with my back pressed against the door. My legs curled up into a ball and I stayed there, crying and emotionally bleeding. My heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest with a dagger, the pain was to much.

Fairly soon I crawled up onto my bed and fell asleep, waiting for the dreams to begin.

**A/N Sorry for the wait, school just started and I've been running around like crazy doing this and that. And I've been working which takes up my Thursday and Friday nights, those nights are when I would normally write. Don't hate me with what's going on with Edward and Bella. Things will soon start to cool down in the mean time just give her time.**


	4. It's to late to catch me now

**White Horse By Taylor Swift**

Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holding on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should have known, I should have known

That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

Baby I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
I had so many dreams about you and me.  
Happy endings;  
Now I know

I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess  
This aint a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now.

Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now.

**Chapter 4.** **It's to late to catch me now.**

**EPOV**

We all just got back from Bella's after she told me to leave. The second we walked in the front door Alice attacked me.

"This is all your fault Edward, you did this!" She barked as she backed me up to the wall.

"You think I don't know this! I've ruined everything Alice, you don't need to remind me!" I growled as I eased my way from the wall around her.

_She has no right keeping Elizabeth from us! _Rosalie seethed in her head.

I whipped around to face her, growling menacingly.

"Shut up, Rosalie. You deserve what she said to you and if I have it my way I'd keep my daughter away from you too. The way you always treated Bella, I don't blame her!"

_Then why aren't you with her, oh that's right she hates you. You left her. _She snarled at me.

"Just keep your thoughts to yourself, you jealous brat. And _stay away_ from _my_ daughter!" I roared.

She hissed at me and turned to face out the window.

"Enough!" Carlisle ordered.

"I don't want any of you going near Bella or Elizabeth until I get things sorted out with her. Understood?" I looked at all of them and they all said yes in their heads. Although Alice took her time answering.

"What Alice?" I demanded.

"Nothing…"

"Alice," I warned.

"Okay, okay I won't go near either of them-" She gasped. Her eyes went blank and she went still as a statue. She snarled. "That Bitch!" Then she glared up at me. "You idiot!"

"What did I do now?!" I sighed angrily.

Then I saw her vision as she replayed it for me. Tanya was talking to her sister's, Kate and Irina, about coming to visit me, just _me. _For reason's that disgusted me.

"What the hell Edward? Why would she come here for you? What did you do? How could you? Why would you do that? And especially to Bella!" She screamed. She answered all her questions with questions.

I mentally kicked myself, now I understood. A few months ago when I went to Denali, Tanya kind of forced herself on me, but I managed to finally stop her and tell her that we could never be.

…

"_Edward, what's wrong? You've been very quiet and down since you arrived yesterday." Tanya cooed and stroked my hair back._

_I flinched away from her. Only Bella ever did that, and I only ever wanted her to do it. _

_We were out on the balcony sitting on the railing feeling the slight raindrops hit our face._

"_Bella and I have broken up," I mumbled._

"_I'm sorry Edward," she muttered and I detected a hint of delight in her voice. "What happened?"_

"_I left her to protect her. That was possibly the worst mistake of my life."_

"_It's okay Edward, maybe it was for the best though." She said and I wanted nothing that to yell at her but I was emotionally drained of doing anything._

"_Edward," she murmured as she turned my face in her hands and gently crushed our cold lips together. The kiss lasted for longer than I should have let it._

"_Tanya stop!" I hissed and pulled away from her. I jumped off the balcony and planted my feet on the balcony._

_Tanya followed suit and tried to pull me to her and I stupidly let her._

"_We can Edward, you and Bella are over. You know you want this don't fight it." She whispered the last part and I felt her lips on mine. My hands rested on her hips and my mind was tangled._

_I pushed her away gently and mentally slapped myself. What the hell am I doing? I'm cheating on Bella. Am I?_

"_No!" I seethed at Tanya and moved on the other side of the Balcony from her. "You and I can never be Tanya, I'm sorry but I love Bella not you. And I'll always love her and I will not do this to her."_

"_Just know you are making a mistake. I love you Edward, I always have and always will. I will not give up on us."_

"_Then you're just wasting your time. Goodbye Tanya."_

…

I hung my head in shame as Alice told them about what happened in Denali with Tanya.

Alice growled angrily once again and in a flash she was in front of me. She slapped me across the face a lot, a lot harder than Bella had done earlier.

"You had better hope that Bella does not find out. Because I will not help you out of this one." She flitted from the room with Jasper close behind.

Esme smiled apologetic then left with Carlisle.

Emmett stood awkwardly between Rose and me as we both growled at each other. He said sorry in his head then dragged, literally dragged, Rosalie upstairs.

I ran up too my room and locked myself in there until morning.

**BPOV**

I woke up with a dry throat and my eyes were swollen and rimmed red. My vision was blurry for a few seconds until everything came clear. I felt like someone hit me over the head with a hammer and my whole body was aching. I dragged myself out of bed and went straight to the shower. A hot shower is the best thing in the world especially when you feel depressed and lonely with a 5-month-old baby. Sometimes, life sucks.

When I finished I walked back into my room running a towel through it. Elizabeth was still sleeping which was odd. I looked over at the alarm clock and realized why, it was only 6:30 am.

I left the room quietly and threw my towel over the drying rack before heading down stairs.

I made myself some tea and grabbed a bowl of cereal. I drank while chewed and thought about anything but him. I heard a faint noise outside, like a hammer tapping a nail lightly. I walked over to the living room window and saw the mailman. I quickly slipped on some shoes and went outside just as he left.

I checked the mailbox and found a stack of envelopes tied together. I cursed to myself. More bills I have to pay without the money to do so. Yeah, I may have said I didn't need help but I also didn't mention the fact is that I barely have any money left. After Elizabeth was born and we were both let out of the hospital a massive pile of medical bills was placed in my hands. I was still paying them off. The money I make at the restaurant goes towards Elizabeth. I don't spend any of it on me, just her and food.

I grabbed the pile and ripped open the first bill from the electricity company. $120 for electricity, great.

I slammed the letterbox shut and stormed into the house into the kitchen. I slumped down onto my chair and ripped open the other ones.

Here are the odds:

Water-$200

Phone-$80

Mortgage-Don't ask

Medical-$4060

Car registration-$600

School-$200 per month

Great!

A few tears escaped my eyes and they wouldn't stop no matter how hard I tried. I need Edward I know I do but my stubbornness over powers me.

I went over to the counter and picked up my folder that contains all my paid and un-paid bills, sadly only under a half was paid.

I spread all the un-paid bills all over the table. More tears came, what was I suppose to do? Lose the house, the mortgage? How can I look after Elizabeth if I have nothing?

Why the hell did he leave me!? Was I not good enough? Did he regret everything between us? Does he not love me like I love him? Is there someone else? Why doesn't he love me?

I guess it's true, maybe the ugly duckling never turned into a beautiful swan.

The sink was full of dirty dishes so I cried while I cleaned; after all I have nothing else left.

Maybe I should quite school and go full time at the restaurant. Maybe that will help. I hope. Yes, that's what I will do, quite school.

Elizabeth's cries dragged me away from the sink. I grabbed her bottle of milk and ran upstairs tripping on the last step.

I took a few deep breaths' to calm my breathing before entering my room. I cradled her softly as I pulled her out of her out of her crib. I walked over to the rocking chair and fed her. After she was finished, I cried more clutching her to me.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry."

After an hour I finally calmed down. I washed and dressed Elizabeth and went down stairs to place her in her playpen where she happily played with her pink stuffed monkey.

I smiled; well I tried to smile then walked into the kitchen. And surprise, surprise, Edward was standing there looking at all the bills i left on the table.

He didn't move from where he stood but his gaze moved up to me. I wasn't imagining it, guilt and sadness rippled through his face.

He shook his head and gathered all the papers up.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

He stopped and faced me. "I'm taking care of these as well of you."

"Edward-" Started to yell but he cut me off and with a kiss. He pressed his stone cold lips to mine and he wrapped his arms around my waist. All to soon he pulled away.

"Don't start Bella. I know you say that you don't want any help and that you can do it on your own but you and I both know you can't. I want to help you; I will help you and your staying at school and quitting your job. Don't argue okay because you know that you will lose. I love you Bella, always have always will okay. Never ever doubt that. I'll make everything better, I promise. I'll see you in an hour." With one last kiss he was gone.

What the hell just happened? What do I do?

The rest morning past by in a blur. Edward, as promised, came back but spent most of his time playing with Elizabeth while I did a few things around the house. It was helpful because before, most of the time I had her on my hip while trying to tidy the house a bit. I was just trying to get him out of my head; yeah I was avoiding him.

I was able to make Elizabeth's lunch pack and get her baby bag packed ready for Mrs. Sanders. When that was done and the house was reasonable I ran upstairs and got ready for work.

Edward may have told me to quite my job and continue school, well I was going to do the complete opposite. He was not forgiven but in time I know he will be.

I hastily tied my hair up into a ponytail, grabbed my black old beaten converse shoes and put them on. There I was done. A black t-shirt over a black long sleeved shirt, black slacks and black shoes consisted of my work outfit.

I grabbed my brown leather handbag and rushed own the stairs where I found Edward sitting on the couch with Elizabeth nestled into his side. I dropped my handbag by the door and went into the living and grabbed Elizabeth's yellow blanky and her favorite pink stuffed monkey. I placed them on her baby bag and turned to face them.

"I have to go and take her to Jocelyn's," I whispered softly.

He nodded understandingly and picked Elizabeth from his lap and helped carry her out with her baby bag in his other hand.

I locked the front door and went out to the car where he already had her in her car seat and the baby bag in the front seat.

Edward shifted awkwardly while I stood against my car fiddling with my car keys.

"I guess I'll see you," I said softly.

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

When I arrived at Jocelyn's she was already waiting on her front porch sipping tea.

"Hello darling's," she greeted us with a warm smile.

"Hello Jocelyn, hey sweetie can you say hi to grandma Sanders," I whispered softly as Elizabeth. She gurgled and shook her legs. I smiled and handed her off to Mrs. Sanders waiting arms.

"Why don't you stay for a cup of tea, sweetheart?"

"Sorry I can't stay I'm running late for work. I'll pick her up at around 8, is that okay?"

She smiled looking down at Elizabeth. "Of course darling, we'll see you later then."

"Bye, bye honey," I gave Elizabeth a quick kiss to her forehead and bounced down the steps to my car. I waved good-bye and drove off.

As I drove I turned on the radio. The last few lyrics to Taylor Swift's song White Horse played.

"Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now.

Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now."

And I sang those last two lines.

* * *

Work was murder. We were packed tonight and we had orders ringing off the hook. I'm hungry and tied and I just want to see my daughter.

As soon as I arrived at Mrs. Sanders, I was fed and happy. When Elizabeth and I left I drove straight home.

When I was finally resting and lounging on the couch reviews some notes for class my doorbell rang. I stood quickly and ran to open it.

Edward stood with a bright smile on his face but soon faded as a tall strawberry blonde beautiful goddess appeared at his side and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Edward! I've missed you so much." She giggled and kissed his cheek.

He looked mortified. "Tanya! What on earth are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you silly," she smiled brightly, still clinging on to his side. It wasn't hard to tell that she's a vampire, with her striking good looks and music voice.

All of a sudden Alice appeared at his other side. Looking guilty and angry. I still stood in the doorway, just hoping Elizabeth would wake up so I could get away from them.

"I'm so sorry Edward, she just showed up and then out of know where she followed your scent here. Emmett and Jasper tried to stop her but she got away." Alice rushed franticly. Now I knew that something happened that I missed. But the question is, do I want to know?

"Who are you?" I said non-chantingly to the strawberry blonde, Tanya. It just slipped out, I guess to do want to know.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but Tanya's chirpy chatter cut him off. "I'm Tanya, Edward's mate, but I guess you would say girlfriend."

Edward looked guilty and I detected anger as her looked down at his feet. Alice glared daggers at Tanya, now's the time to say looks could kill. And Tanya just stood there smiling with utter happiness.

I did obviously miss something.

In a matter of exactly 5 seconds the rest of the Cullen clan showed up. I just stood still and watched them all. They all had angry faces, looking at Tanya, even Rosalie looked like she was ready to cut off some heads.

I refused to cry, I will not cry. I WILL NOT CRY. I cried with angry tears.

"Stay away from us," I said calmly before slamming the door. I locked it, with the deadbolt and shot up the stairs. I ran into my room and shut the window fully locking it. I took sleeping Elizabeth from her crib and walked into Charlie's room laying us down on the bed. It was times like these when I needed him.

As I wept silently, trying not to wake Elizabeth I heard murmurs from outside. I tried my hardest to ignore them but it didn't work as I heard a massive growl and what sounded like to boulders slamming together. I picked up Elizabeth and walked over to the window where I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett pulling Rosalie, Alice and Tanya apart. However it wasn't hard to tell that Rosalie and Alice had attacked Tanya.

There voices were to soft to tell what they were saying but the look on their faces wasn't hard to decipher that they were mad.

Edward noticed my presence and looked up at me. I shook my head at him as Elizabeth stirred in her sleep and muttered, "Larp."

I tried to smile down at her then I looked back up at him. "It's to late, Edward."

I closed the blinds and settled back on the bed alone with my daughter. Just like it has been for the last 5 months. I sang m-Edwards lullaby and I eventually fell asleep as I kept Elizabeth securely in my arms.

Cause I'm not your princess  
This aint a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now.

**A/N. (Tear) **

**Sorry for the late update, I had this major assignment that goes over a month and its in 4 parts and I only just finished the 1****st**** part.**

**Hope you liked this chapter, didn't expect the whole shebang with Tanya did you. And just to be clear, Edward LOVES Bella, she just won't listen to him. You remember the end of New Moon when he explains how he loves her, and he does. And he doesn't want Tanya she just pushed herself on him in his vulnerable state.**

**And I know that the time difference between the time of this story and the time of Taylor Swift's song White Horse aren't in the same time line but I'm a MAJOR Taylor Swift Fan. I LOVE her music and I love the song White Horse and its lyrics were great for Bella's feelings in this story, especially in this chapter.**

**-xoxo**


	5. Lightning

**Chapter 4. Lightning**

The red light on the answering machine was blinking, saying I had a missed call.

I just got in from doing the grocery shopping with Elizabeth. It was Saturday, almost a week since I've spoken to Edward. I refuse to speak to him, knowing what a fool I am to actually believe I could trust him again; to be with him again.

On the look of Elizabeth's face, I could tell she missed her father. She barely knew him yet she was already attached to him then I just ripped that all away from her. I'm a terrible mother. I can't even afford to pay to keep my house and look after a baby.

I pressed the 'play' button and the message re-played. I just hope it isn't another message from one of the Cullen's. As it played I placed the bag of groceries on the kitchen table and I took Elizabeth from her baby carriage and put her in her high chair.

_"Hello, this Susan Morton from Forks General Hospital. I'm just calling about your monthly appointment that was scheduled for yesterday morning that you never came for. If you want to re-schedule then feel free to call back, Dr. Mosby suggests that you do immediately. Have a good day Miss Swan."_

_Damn!_ I completely forgot about Elizabeth's appointment yesterday. She has to go every month for a year to make sure she is doing okay and to check her vitals from when she was born.

I quickly grabbed the phone and called the hospital. As I dialed the number I sat down on a chair next Elizabeth and I placed her dummy in her mouth as she played with her rattle.

She bounced as she shook it and I smiled.

"Good evening, Forks General Hospital, how may I help you?" A kind but tried voice said.

"Hello, this is Bella Swan." I stated. "I made an appointment to see my Doctor yesterday, but however I missed it thinking it was next week. I was calling to see if I could make an appointment that would be relatively anytime soon."

"Oh, yes just hold for 1 minute please," she said.

"Okay," I answered as I looked over at Elizabeth playing happily with her rattle.

"Okay Miss Swan, we had a cancellation for tomorrow morning at 10. Will that be okay?"

"Yes perfect thank you."

"And is the appointment still regarding Elizabeth Cullen?"

"Yes it is."

"Okay it's all set, tomorrow morning at 10. Goodbye Miss Swan."

"Thank you, goodbye." I hung up.

I put the phone back and started to unpack the groceries. I placed a few on the table and looked down at my daughter.

"Looks like we can't go to the park tomorrow sweetie, we'll have to go in the afternoon instead." She looked up at my and smiled with her mouth open causing her dummy to fall out.

I chuckled and picked it up placing it back in her mouth and kissing the top of her head.

Just when I finished unpacking the groceries, Elizabeth broke out into a massive cry fest.

**EPOV**

This can't be happening, this can't be happening. My one chance to make it up to Bella get's blown because of Tanya.

When I saw her opening the door she looked happy, I could tell she was happy. But in a slip second all that happiness faded.

Just like a flash of lightning, everything can change within one moment.

After a few coherent words spoken that night, I told Tanya to leave and never come back and all she said was. "Remember what I said Edward, I'll always love you." And she left.

I sighed heavily as I paced back and forth deciding if I should call Bella again. But then again why bother; she never picked up the other 231 calls. They only included my calls, everyone else called at least 100 times on their own. I think Alice called at least 500, even though Bella eventually unplugged her phone.

_Screw it!_ I dialed her number, but she was engaged. Another minute passed and I called again. Once again I got her answering machine.

I hung up and through my phone at the wall, making it go right through into Jasper's library. Oops.

I saw Jasper through the whole and he just raised an eyebrow then went back to his book.

_Oh Edward._ I heard Esme sigh sadly.

"Sorry," I muttered.

I flopped down back on my bed and closed my eyes. A silent moment later there was a knock at my door.

"Come in Rosalie," I mumbled.

She fluttered in and sat down next to me. I opened my eyes and sat up. I couldn't read her mind; she was blocking it from me.

"I'm sorry Edward. But don't worry everything will be okay. I may not be able to see the future but I know everything will work out." She said sincerely. Wow, is Rosalie actually being nice? Maybe she hit her head or something when she attacked Tanya last week. I truly didn't expect her to do that but one second Tanya was talking about me and her and the next thing Rosalie flung her to the ground, hitting and punching and kicking then Alice joined in and it got a lot messier.

"How can it be Rose, she won't talk to me or let me explain. I'm scared I've lost her for good and there's nothing I can do." I said sadly.

"I know that I've never been all that kind to her but I truly love her Edward. At first I didn't because I thought she wasn't good enough for you and that she was ruining her own life in the process. But then whenever I saw you both together it changed my mind about her. Everyday, you would come home and you had that smile on your face. A smile none of us had ever seen and it made us all happy. I was glad she made you that happy, I was afraid you would spend eternity without someone and it hurt us all knowing that." Rosalie was serious. I could tell, she never spoke like that unless she was. I heard the serenity in her voice.

"Thank you Rose, but I don't think it will be that easy anymore. I ruined everything for her. I mean look at how things played out. The town named her the slut, the knocked up small town hick-I've heard there thoughts since we arrived. She went through everything alone. I didn't get to see her in her pregnancy; I missed all of that. I wasn't there when Charlie died, Renee won't talk to her, I missed Elizabeth's birth and on top of that Bella and her almost died. Now that Tanya came, everything is ruined and Bella hates me. What am I going to do if she won't ever speak to me? It's all my fault, I can never forgive myself." My head lowed as I ran a hand through my already tousled hair.

"It's not your fault Edward. Yes you made a mistake, a mistake you thought that you were protecting her from. You didn't know she was pregnant, you didn't know that Jasper would mistakenly attack Bella-Sorry Jasper- and you didn't mean for what happened in Denali with Tanya. You can't blame yourself Edward."

I didn't say anything, what could I say? It was my entire fault.

"Stop it Edward, I can read your face it was not your fault. Look at it this way. You have saved Bella numerous times. She could have died that day at school when that van almost squashed her; you saved her. You saved her from James before he killed her-or turned her. Almost every day when Bella would fall, you would catch her. She could have fallen and cracked her skull, but you saved her instead. If Jasper hadn't of attacked Bella on her birthday then you wouldn't have made love to her and you wouldn't have Elizabeth. Now am I right or am I wrong?"

"I guess your right," I mumbled.

"Exactly, things will turn out okay, in the mean time you just need to hang in there."

"Thank you Rosalie. To tell you the truth I would never have thought any of that would escape your mother," I weakly smiled.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm just full of surprises lately. And if I have to listen to Emmett and Alice whine any more I will cut off my own head and burn it." She chuckled.

"HEY!" We both heard from Emmett and Alice.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Edward. Plus I did what I did to Tanya not just because of Elizabeth but because of Bella as well and you. You deserve to be happy with Bella, and Tanya showed up and ruined it all and I was pissed off. I don't like it when my families hurting. If one is hurting then we all hurt. And Bella's kind of my sister as well as Alice's well she was kind of but she will be again, don't question it."

I nodded meekly and she patted my shoulder then left. Rosalie can truly surprise you sometimes, that's for sure.

I needed to talk to Carlisle, desperately. I ran down stairs to Esme who was busying herself in placing fresh flowers in vases around the house.

"Sorry I threw my phone in your wall," I said sheepishly.

She turned and smiled at me placing her hands on my cheeks. "It's okay, Edward, I understand. It's been very stressful these past 2 weeks but things will work out son."

I nodded slowly with a fainted smile. "I'm going to go see Carlisle at the hospital. I'll be back soon." I told her.

"Okay sweetheart. Be careful there." She kissed my forehead and she turned and continued on with her flowers.

I sped into the garage and jumped into my car flying out of the driveway. I speeded down the dirt road and into Forks. I dared to drive past Bella's house but her car wasn't in the driveway; she wasn't home.

When I arrived at the hospital I went straight to the front desk. There, sitting before the desk was a small young woman around 17 with a 'Volunteer' nametag on her shirt.

I cleared my throat and she looked up. In a split second she went from a cheeky smile to a dreamy daze.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and I'm here to see my father Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I said smoothly.

"I…I…uh…umm." She stuttered.

"Edward," I heard Carlisle say from down the hall. I shot the young girl on of my dazzling smiles and walked half way to meet him.

As I did we walked back the way I came to the front desk.

"What's going on Edward?" Carlisle asked as he looked at some files.

"I needed your help Carlisle. Bella won't return my phone calls or talk to me when I go to see her at night. I don't know what to do." I pleaded.

He straightened some files and turned around to look a me. "Edward, Bella is hurting. I can't blame you for what happened with Tanya but you just need to give Bella some time and space."

I nodded sadly and tugged at my wristband of the family crest. That's when I heard something that shocked me about my family.

_"Hello, this is Bella Swan."_ I heard Bella over a phone receiver. _"I made an appointment to see my Doctor yesterday, but however I missed it thinking it was next week. I was calling to see if I could make an appointment that would be relatively anytime soon."_

_"Oh, yes just hold for 1 minute please,"_ spoke the nurse. I turned my head to see an old pudgy women sitting at a desk on the phone to Bella, on the other side of the receptionist office.

_"Okay,"_ Bella answered and I heard a faintly noise of a rattle. I was suddenly panicked and I looked over at Carlisle who had the same look. He already started walking over to that nurses' station.

_"Okay Miss Swan, we had a cancellation for tomorrow morning at 10. Will that be okay?"_

_"Yes perfect thank you."_

_"And is the appointment still regarding Elizabeth Cullen?"_

_"Yes it is."_

_"Okay it's all set, tomorrow morning at 10. Goodbye Miss Swan."_

_"Thank you, goodbye."_

Carlisle spoke first. "Excuse me Susan, who were you just speaking to on the phone with?" He asked in his charming alluring voice.

"Hello Dr. Cullen. Um… that was Dr. Mosby's patient Bella Swan. She missed her appointment yesterday regarding her daughter Elizabeth Cullen. Oh my is she related-?"

I cut her off. "Yes, I'm Elizabeth's father."

"Oh okay, well she was rescheduling for her monthly appointment. Why don't you talk to Dr. Mosby, he's her patient and he would know more details. Oh here he comes know," She smiled nodding down the hallway where a man in his mid 50's was heading our way. He was reviewing, coincidently, Bella's report.

I hope she calls back soon to make an appointment, it's important she does for Elizabeth's health. She sick and needs to be checked up. I'll check with Susan now.

"Hello Susan… and Dr. Cullen." He smiled at the two.

"Dr. Mosby," Carlisle greeted.

"Ah, Susan has my patient Bella Swan called back yet?" he asked flipping threw her file.

"Yes, I just got off the phone with her. She rescheduled for tomorrow morning at 10."

"Oh, but I'm not on for tomorrow morning." Dr. Mosby furrowed his eyebrows.

Carlisle intervened. "Dr. Mosby, This is my son Edward, Elizabeth's father to be exact."

"Oh well hello Edward it's nice to finally meet you," He put his hand out for me to shake.

"As you," I replied eager to know about my sick baby girl.

"Anyway," Carlisle continued. "If it's not a problem I don't mind being Bella's doctor, after all I know her well and Elizabeth is my granddaughter. And I am scheduled on for tomorrow."

"Oh well if you wish."

"I don't mind. But however I would like to know why Bella comes in monthly."

"Oh of course, let's head into my office shall we."

Dr. Mosby led us to his office where we both took a seat.

"Okay Mr. Cullen. But I am curious as to know why you don't know about you daughter's condition yet." He asked me as he opened Bella's file on his desk.

"Oh well you see, I only just found out I had a daughter and well Bella and I are just not in the kindness way talking right know. Look, Dr. Mosby I would just like to know why my daughter is sick." I let down my guard and almost demanded.

"Edward," Carlisle muttered to calm me.

"Mr. Cullen, Elizabeth was born premature. When Bella came in her 7 month, 1 month before Elizabeth's birth we found that her fallopian tube was punctured and her uterus was weak. We were lucky that Miss Swan managed to make it to 8 months. However, during the pregnancy, Bella was under a lot of stress, barely sleeping and then she lost her father. The day that she came in to give birth, she wasn't actually in labor. Her uterus had ruptured and she was bleeding out. She lost a lot of blood but we managed to save Elizabeth and herself. In other words, Bella was weak and could not breast feed to keep Elizabeth strong. Elizabeth was very sick and she still is. She is far to small and her lungs were not fully formed when she was born, yet causing to have breather tubes done her throat for 3 day's so she would live. Bella had two cysts in her ovaries, we had them removed but she was just detached from blood thinners. When we released Bella and Elizabeth from the hospital 4 months ago, it was recommendable for her to come back every month for a check up as well as Elizabeth. Now on Elizabeth's last check up, we found an infection appearing in her lungs. We put her on anti-biotics, but that caused a rash. We immediately took her off them to prevent scaring. I'm sorry to tell you Mr. Cullen but your baby is very ill right now. Bella is getting better, but Elizabeth is not. She isn't gaining enough weight especially with the diet we have her on. Her lungs are still weak because of her lack of nutrients and protein." The doctor explained.

_Good god!_

"Oh god," I murmured and lowered my head in my hands.

"Mr. Cullen we will need to run some tests tomorrow like we do every month to see what is causing this. In my defense, I think it would be best if we kept Elizabeth in the hospital to keep an eye on her vitals. However, Miss Swan has argued that she won't do that; she refuses. I have tried many times to get her to reconsider for the sake of Elizabeth. For some reason I fear that there is something she is not telling me…about Elizabeth's family genes." He looked at me in offense.

"I wouldn't know, she hasn't really spoken to me since I got back. I'll talk to her about reconsidering." I said in a daze.

Oh god what have I done!

"Of course."

"Dr. Mosby, I was wondering if you would consider leaving Bella in my care from now on?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course," Dr Mosby hesitated at first but I gave him my hard stare.

"Did you find out how Bella's fallopian tube was punctured?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Miss Swan explained that during her summer before she fell pregnant, she had an accident in Phoenix. She had fallen down some stairs and out a window. She was very brief on her explanation but I gathered her portfolio and studied up on it. But you would know more Dr. Cullen as you treated her?"

Carlisle nodded. "Ah, yes," he said frazzled.

_Elizabeth needs blood Edward; I can assure that is why she is sick._ Carlisle told me. _It all fits._

Carlisle went through some more things' however mostly talking to himself. I zoned out, knowing he would explain later.

They went into a deep discussion while I sat there pondering about my thoughts of my sick baby girl and what I've done to her. What I've done to Bella and Elizabeth.

I stood up and left the office. I heard Carlisle's protest but I ignored them. I ran out side to my car and got in. And I drove; I just kept on driving.

I almost killed Bella and my daughter all in one day. God, what have I done? Now my true love and daughter are both ill. I really did screw everything up.

**BPOV**

"Shh…Sweetie. Go to sleep. It's okay honey." I cooed at crying Elizabeth. She's been crying all night and she hasn't stopped. One minute she was playing with her rattle all happy and I was studying the next second she broke to a fit of screams and cries.

She cried and cried and cried. I haven't slept in 48 hours oh god. I don't think I can take it much longer.

I took Elizabeth downstairs; I was wearing nothing but old grey sweatpants and a black AC/DC shirt. I grabbed my car keys and ran outside to my car. Either it was my lack of sleep or Elizabeth was crying louder and louder every second.

"Shh, honey we'll go see grandpa Carlisle and get you better," I cried. I've also been crying none stop for the past two hours.

I secured her in her car seat and then I got in the driver's side and drove to the Cullen mansion.

I arrived within ten minutes and as I pulled up I screamed his name.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled again as I got out of the car. I ran around the car to get Elizabeth out. "CARLISLE! CARLISLE, PLEASE I NEED HELP!"

I ran up the steps as the front door swung open and Emmett stood there shocked.

"Bella, what's going on?" He said franticly as I sped past him into the house.

"Carlisle! Where is he? Something's wrong with Elizabeth she hasn't stopped crying since last night." I cried as Elizabeth cried more.

In a second Edward and Carlisle stood before me frantic.

"Bella, it's okay. I'll take care of her," Carlisle said as he took Elizabeth from my arms.

"Please help her," I cried and Emmett wrapped an arm around my shoulders keeping me up.

"I will, okay," he said and flitted from the room into his study. Carlisle must have said something because Emmett pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He spoke low and then shut his phone in under 10 seconds.

Edward nodded to him and he left the room. I saw him caring a few things into the study then closing the door.

I started pacing the floor in the living room as Edward stood there watching me.

"Oh god, I should have remembered the appointment and she wouldn't be in this position. God I'm a terrible mother. I can't even afford to pay my bills and keep my daughter healthy…" I rambled. I wasn't talking to anyone in particular.

Edward reached for me but I tried to walk away. He caught my hand and pulled me towards him and I let him.

"Shh…it'll be okay. And it's not your fault sweetheart." He soothed me.

I shook my head in his chest as he held me softly.

Then I saw darkness.

**A/N ooh…what will happen next? And you haven't seen the last of Tanya. I still have a few things up my sleeve that I want to happen.**

**-xoxo**


	6. Cry

**A/N I think some of you may have gotten a little confused and I may have confused myself. Okay so Bella is still mad at the Cullen's but she ran to Carlisle for Elizabeth's health because Bella doesn't want to run the risk of exposing the Cullen's-for all she knows there might be something different about her daughter. So she went to Carlisle for that reason as the doctor explains before that Bella always refused special treatment. Now, Elizabeth is sick because it is Winter in Forks so Elizabeth got sick and broke out into cries as her way of coughing and being in pain. If you've had a chest infection then you would know it's not fun, trust me it isn't. Elizabeth is a sick baby, but the doctor hadn't known much because Bella missed her appointment, that's why it happened so fast. So yeah, I hope that's cleared some things. And as of Elizabeth's need for blood will be explained in this chapter.**

**P.S I posted pictures of my view of Elizabeth on my profile.**

**Chapter 6. Cry**

**BPOV**

_I heard Elizabeth's cries as I ran through the woods following her voice. I kept running but I seemed to be going around in circles._

_Her cries were louder and louder when I finally made it to the meadow. I saw her wrapped in a blanket in the middle of the field, crying out for me._

_No one was around so I ran to her but in a second a fiery red head swept her up. Victoria._

_"NO!" I cried, but she was gone, gone with my baby. I searched around the meadow looking for them. My breathing was hard and short as I screamed her name._

_Then I heard her voice echo in the wind._

_"Mommy, mommy, save me!"_

I woke up in cold sweat running down my forehead. My breathing was hard and heavy as I sat up…in bed?

_How did I get here? _It was to dark to see much but the moonlight streaming through the dark was enough. My eyes squinted trying to see where I am.

"Hi," a low velvet voice sounded. I turned my head to the left and I saw Edward sitting in the darkness on his black leather couch.

"Hi," my voice croaked with thick sleep. I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me as he came to stand by the bed.

"Tired. How long have I been sleeping? What time is it?" I shifted in the bed to a more comfortable position.

Edward sat on the end of the bed facing the wall at first then he turned to me.

"You've been sleeping over a day and it's 11 at night." He said simply.

I gasped. "What happened? All I remember is Elizabeth crying-Oh My God! Elizabeth!" I began to move but Edward's hands stopped me.

"It's okay, she's okay. She's with Esme as we speak. She's going to be okay, I promise." He said quietly.

"What's happening to me?" I began to cry. Seriously, I'm losing it and I don't know how much more I can take of it. I'm tried, I'm stressed and I don't know what to do anymore. I just wish he never left me.

Edward reached for me but stopped mid stride. He looked deeply at me and I turned away.

"What happened?"

"You passed out from exhaustion."

"And Elizabeth?"

"She has a chest infection-mostly because of the change in the weather. She should be okay in the next week." He explained.

I nodded in understanding. My eyes travelled down to our linked hands however I didn't pull away. He started to play with our hands for a few minutes then I pulled away and curled into a ball.

It is all too much.

"I'm sorry," he rushed.

"No, it's fine," I whispered.

Edward sighed heavily. "I've been very worried about you the past week, I'm really sorry about what happened-"

"What did happen with you and Tina-Tasha?" I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked away from him.

"Tanya Denali." He corrected me. "It was a few months ago-"

"Did you sleep wither her?" I interrupted quickly still not looking at him.

"No!" He rushed frantically.

"Do you love her?" I looked at him deathly.

"NO!"

"Did you form any sexual intentions with her?"

He was silent. I took that as my answer. "Did you kiss her?" I asked dully.

"Yes." He looked down shamefully.

"Why?"

"I was a mess. I wasn't thinking clearly. She started to kiss me and I didn't know what was happening at first-"

"Not that! Why did you leave me? Why do you not love me? Why would you hurt me this way? Why didn't you ever come back or Alice see that I was caring your baby Edward!?" I raised my voice to yelling.

He was about to speak but I stopped him. "Your baby. Do you know how much it all hurt? I couldn't share any great news about Elizabeth to you because you weren't there, instead you were off god knows where getting it on with Trisha-whatever the hell her name is! I wanted to be with you, just you. But instead you just leave, never once considering how it would effect me, OR your daughter!"

A few tears leaked from my eyes, but I brushed them away. That's all I've been doing for the past few weeks, is cry and I hated it. I hate feeling so weak and vulnerable.

"I would never do that to you Bella!" He argued back.

"You already did," I seethed. That shut him up.

"We kissed nothing more," he said quietly.

"She seems to think differently." I retorted.

He stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. He placed one hand in the pocket of his jeans and the other leaning against the window.

"Your not a bad mother Bella. In fact you're the complete opposite, the way you've been able to care for her this long. I'm truly amazed. I just wish I was part of it." He said full of emotion.

"You still could be," I barely whispered.

"Is this all it will be? You and I fighting every second we're together. In the near future if you still hate me, will Elizabeth grow up with feuding parents; me having to come every weekend to see her? Never being a family like I've always wanted?"

"Thing's change Edward. People change, I changed, I grew up the second that strip turned pink."

"I know. You're stronger, more hard headed that last. I'm proud of that, especially the way you look after Elizabeth." He said sincerely.

"I needed to be strong for us, because if I crumbled then she would crumble and I would never let that happen. I freely sacrificed everything for her and I would do it again in a heartbeat." I said as I stepped out of the bed.

I came and stood next to him by the window. His eyes were closed tightly and he looked deep in frustration.

"You were saying goodbye that night weren't you. That's why you made love to me, because you were never going to see me again." I stated. He opened his eyes slowly and gave the briefest nod.

"I knew it would be easiest to know that you would still be alive and happy on earth than you being dead and off than face of the earth. At least I knew you would be somewhere out there living the life you should have than not living at all. I made the decision irrationally because I was afraid of losing you forever but look what turned out instead. I have a daughter I don't know and the love if my life, my daughter's mother hates me. I put my family through pain and anguish and I missed the better part of my daughter's life. I put you through the worst of anyone. You had lost me, you've lost Charlie and Renee won't speak to you. I never meant to hurt you." He whispered the last part in nothing but agonized pain.

I sighed deeply. "I don't hate you. But I hate that you weren't there. The past week, I've known that Elizabeth misses you and I hate that I'm taking her away from you. She needs her father but I'm the one stopping that. I hate that I'm losing control of everything and I hate that I need help. I hate that I've spent the last year trying to ignore my feelings for you. I hated knowing that I would possibly never see you again and Elizabeth would never know what a truly amazing father she has. I hate that you're standing right here and I want nothing more than to touch you, feel you again. But I can't do that because that's not fair. I look at Elizabeth and I see you, it shatters my heart but in a way it makes me happy."

I sniffled my last tears and walked back over to the bed. I sat down and leaned forward, resting my head in my hands.

"I don't want this Bella." He spoke softly from beside me. I looked at him bewilder.

"I thought so…" I trailed off looking away to hide the hurt.

"No Bella! That's not what I meant. I mean is what's happening between us; the fighting, the arguing, not seeing either of you. I can't take it anymore. All I want is you and our daughter together. Bella, I love you. I could never say it enough for you to forgive me but I'm begging you." He pleaded. I heard the pain and restraint in his voice.

I stood up and walked, almost running into the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it.

"Bella!" I heard from Edward on the other side of the door.

"You don't just get to say thing's like that Edward. That's not fair to use Elizabeth against me." I said back.

"I would never. I just-I miss you so much Bella and I want you in my life." He whispered that I barely heard.

I leaned back against the door and slid down it. I curled my legs up to my chest and let my head fall. But I didn't cry. I wanted to, I felt the need to but I didn't.

"Why couldn't you just talk to me instead of taking off like that?" I muttered quietly. He didn't answer, even though it was a rhetorical question. I didn't know if he was still out there.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"I'm still here. I'll always be here, waiting for you," he said. I felt déjà vu.

_Had he told me that before?_

I stood up and walked over to the sink. I splashed some water onto my face and I looked in the mirror. But the second I did I looked away and dried my face on a hand towel.

My skin was very pale and I looked skinnier. I had deep purple rings under my eyes and my hair was turning oily and dirty. In easier words, I looked like crap. I grabbed the hair tie that was around my right wrist and tied my hair back up into a ponytail.

I suddenly heard a faint noise, like a little cry. Elizabeth!

I unclipped the door and walked out ignoring Edward's protests. I ran out of his room and down the stairs. He kept trying to stop me but I shoved him off.

As I reached the noise of my daughter's cries I came to the living just in time to see what was really going on. Rosalie in her quickest attempts placed Elizabeth back in Esme's arms.

With eyes blazing from my anger I stalked over to Esme and took Elizabeth into my arms.

I cradled her softly and she immediately stopped her fusing and crying. Nothing but a mother's calming feeling to sooth her newborn.

I turned to Rosalie who stood motionless and set my deathly glare on her.

"How dare you!" I seethed, trying my best not to jostle Elizabeth. "I told you to stay away from my daughter. If you so much as come near her again, I will rip off your head and burn it on the kitchen stove!"

She growled and looked away from me. I heard Emmett chuckle from his seat on the couch.

I turned to Edward. "I swear if you pull another stunt like this again I will assure that you will not have a daughter."

"So what, you're just going to throw away everything without giving us another chance?" He cried angrily.

"You're chance was shot to hell the day you left me!"

"I didn't know that you would end up pregnant!"

"So that's your excuse, you simply didn't think of what would happen to me as long as you thought what was best besides what everyone else wanted!"

"You can't just take her away from me Bella, she needs her father, she needs me. You need me!" I ignored his last statement.

"You don't get to determine what you think is best for her!" I seethed.

"I am her father Bella, I deserve some rights!" he yelled frustrated. The house rumbled from our outburst.

"You abandoned us, you abandoned her!"

"I didn't even know she existed!"

"But you knew I existed!" I threw back.

"Why can't you trust me? Why do you insist on not letting me make it up to you? Why can't you forgive?" he pleaded as he came closer to me.

"Look whose in my arms Edward. That's my answer." I said calmly as I turned away from him.

The whole family were in the living room, watching us debate ourselves.

"Don't bait me Edward, trust me you don't." I half yelled.

"Then stop turning away from me," he whispered.

I walked over to the window and saw the bright moon flooding the forest.

"For god's sake!" Emmett boomed making me jump a little. "Will you two just make up already? All you do is fight and bicker and fight and I'm bloody sick of it! Bella, please. My niece is in your arms and..." He stated from the couch but trailed off as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I tried," he muttered and went back to his video game.

I glared at him. "Where were you Emmett? I distinctly remember you never saying goodbye in fact none of you said goodbye. All I hear are apologies and I'm bloody sick of it!" I retorted his earlier comment.

I turned to Alice and spoke calmly. "Out of everyone Alice, I would have thought you'd be the one to at least say goodbye. Instead you all just leave. About 2 months later I found out I was pregnant with none of you around. It wasn't easy, it still isn't but I manage. We manage." My gaze was trained Elizabeth.

"I wanted to say goodbye, but I-" Alice broke off not finishing her sentence. She walked over to Jasper and hugging him.

"Bella, we never meant to hurt you," Rosalie spoke up.

My head snapped up and I looked at her the way she always looked at me. I walked over to Esme and placed Elizabeth in her arms, which she was all too willing.

I strolled up to Rosalie. "If you weren't a spoiled selfish vampire I would kick your ass, but seeing as how you could snap me like a twig, my chances are pretty much slim to none!" I all but growled at her.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you Bella, we never meant things to get out of hand." She tried to reason but she was slowly slipping.

"'Get out of hand?'" I repeated. "You all left me with a baby to care for on my own. You don't get it do you? I needed you all. What did I ever do to you Rosalie but be nothing but nice to you? I honestly don't know how everyone puts up with you, especially Emmett." I laid back.

Nice mommy has gone out the window.

"Why you little…" She snarled and stepped forward only being held back but Carlisle.

"Face it Rosalie, just tell me what I ever did wrong?" I challenged.

"All he ever did was love you regardless and same for you! You were throwing everything away to be with him not matter what the consequences." Rosalie growled.

"So what? Just because we were in love! Or was it because you didn't get the attention no more," I sneered.

"Your such a whiny little tedious appalling mother with no common sense on how to care for a baby let alone pay your bills. Instead you beg for it. No wonder Edward left you, he deserves better than you!"

"At least I don't go around begging for bone. If you want to be a mother you psychotic bitch than adopted for Christ sake instead of trying to be a mother to other women's babies who in which don't even want you. I bet if you even adopted you'd still be a shitty mother because it would always be about how you want things and you'd drive the kid bloody mental. You think I'm a bad mother, at least I don't look like a belong in a brothel!" I screamed using my hands to show her attire.

She gaped at me and walked up to me so we were face to face. "At least I'm not a slut who gets pregnant at 18 before I'm married or even out of high school! I'm surprised you still have a roof over your head and clothes on Elizabeth's back. Oh that's right, only because Edward paid of all your depts. When you were 2 days away from being evicted." She smirked.

"What?" I baffled. Edward growled menacingly at Rosalie, so did everyone but Emmett. He just shook his head and resumed his game.

"See Edward, she was never worth it. She's just some small town hick keen on ruining our family. Are you sure Elizabeth is even yours? Who knows how many guys she could have lined up after you left? Slut." She grinned evilly.

I ignored her. "You paid so I could keep my hose? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Edward in a whispered, slightly annoyed.

He growled at Rosalie as well as she stood there growling back. "I knew you would be angry with me. But you were in enough trouble as it was. I didn't want to add to your stress. So I paid off all your bills and etcetera. I didn't want you to lose your house and you'd have nowhere to go because I knew you wouldn't come here. You weren't supposed to know, but I was afraid of losing you both." He said. I merely nodded, I wasn't happy about it but I'm glad I get to keep my house.

I heard Rosalie snarl. "You know Rosalie," I started as I turned to her with a smirk. "If you frowned less, people might actually like you and not despise you. You bitter _old_ hag!"

Emmett looked up at me with wide eyes. "Please Bella, as much as that was funny, don't piss her off. I'm the one that has to go to sleep with her at night." He pleaded like a little 5 year old you looked afraid of monsters under the bed.

Rosalie whipped her head to him. "No sex for you for a month!"

"You see what you people get me in to." He mopped mumbling curses under his breath. I heard Jasper laughing at what he must of said.

"At least I would have the decency to inform the father of my child that I was carrying his child!" Rosalie fumed.

"Well I would have if I knew where the hell he was!" I retaliated, sarcasm dripping off my words.

"At least I-" She began but I cut her off as I strolled up to her.

"There you go again. Everything's always about you! You, you, you, you, you! Get over yourself Rosalie! Nobody cares about your looks but you!" A wave off calmness flooded me and I looked over at Jasper.

"Jasper," I warned. He smiled innocently and sat next to Emmett picking up the second remote.

Rosalie came at me with her claws but Carlisle dragged her back again and Edward did the same to me.

"Get off me!" I yelled as I struggled in Edward's grip. He released me and I stumbled out of his grip but he caught me my arm to steady me.

Rosalie spoke calmly. "I would have given anything to trade places with you, Bella. I never wanted this life. I want a husband to grow old with, children, and grandchildren. I don't regret having Emmett but there are things that I miss. It was hard watching you throw that away for damnation. It wasn't till I realised when we left how wrong I was about you. I changed my mind about you but it was too late."

"Why do I not believe you?" I said in monotone.

"Believe what you want Bella, just know that Tanya didn't get battered and bruised on her own." Then she turned and sat by the window.

I just stood there for a few seconds when I heard Elizabeth shriek. I ran to Esme and took her in my arms.

As I began pacing the room trying to sooth her Carlisle spoke up.

"Bella, do you mind if I talk to you in my study for a minute? There's a few things that I need to discuss with you." He said politely.

I nodded and started to follow him. Before I left the room by the doorframe I turned around.

"Hey Rosalie!" I said. She whipped her head at me with angry eyes.

"Go fetch!" I stated as I lifted my free hand and pretend to throw a bone. She snarled and stood up, but I ran back after Carlisle. Emmett let out a booming laugh that shook the entire house.

Half way up the stairs I heard Edward and Rosalie go head on in an argument. Their voices were too muffled for me to understand.

I walked in to Carlisle's office after him with Elizabeth, who had finally stopped crying, in my arms but she was slightly dazed. She was slipping off to sleep slowly.

He sat down in his leather chair behind his desk while I sat in a chair in front of his desk.

"Well?" I asked worriedly as I looked down at Elizabeth.

"She has a chest infection," he started. "I read in her file that she cannot take anti-biotic's. So I created my own medicine completely safe, but I just gave her a least amount of dosage as normal."

"Okay," I nodded, understanding.

"The infection was mostly due the change in weather and also she may have caught it from another child at the daycare. I also had a theory that she made need blood, as to why she is so weak but I leant that that wasn't the case. She is just small from being born a premature. But I have given her some special formula to put in her bottle. "

"So what does this mean?" I asked hesitantly.

He leaned his arms on the desk.

"She will be quite fussy and upset for the next week, but the medicine has helped astonishingly. She is relatively delightful, putting up with syringes and such." He smiled proudly but that soon faded.

"But", he said sadly

"But?" I urged him.

He sighed. "Please listen carefully and consider what I have to say."

"Okay."

"The medicine that I created is normally given in higher dosages. And when I prescribed Elizabeth with it I lessened the amount of what I gave her."

"Okay, so what? Does she need a higher dosage?" I asked warily.

"You see that's the thing. I don't know when she will need her next dosage or if she needs it more frequently because she is only a baby. So I'm asking if I could come by before and after my shift to check up on her and see how her treatment is working?"

I took a breath while nodding my head. "Yes of course, but you didn't need to really ask that."

"Okay then it's settled. Now onto my next piece of news." He stated. I looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Is there something else the matter?" I asked.

"Yes but with…you." I looked away from him knowing where this will lead.

"Must we?" I asked defeated.

"I'm very concerned about your health status, Bella. I know that it isn't easy with a baby. But having you tired, stressed out, working and going to school is not healthy Bella. You can't keep going on like this for the next 5-20 years." He pleaded.

"I can Carlisle. I need the money, I need to go to school so I can get a better job to support Elizabeth." I said back.

"We can help you Bella. We can pay for your school, you wouldn't need to work-"

"NO!" I cut him off as I stood up. "I will not be a charity case!"

"I never implied that. Your family Bella, we want to help you. We messed up, yes but we're trying to fix it."

"Your not family Carlisle, no one is. You all stopped being my family when you all left me," I sobbed. Tears fell from my face. Carlisle stood from his desk and guided me to his couch. He sat down next to me and patted my shoulder.

"Why did he do this Carlisle?" I asked when my tears began to calm.

"He never meant to hurt you. He didn't want that incident to repeat itself and he was scared that if he stayed with you, you would be in more danger if we stayed. He thought it was best at the time."

"I waited for him, but he never came back. I told him I loved him, he made love to me and we created Elizabeth. Then he up and leaves. Do you know how hard it was? I wanted it all to be a nightmare but then I found out I was pregnant and I was scared as hell. I didn't know if something would go wrong or if it was even a normal pregnancy. I thought at first that I was used, and it hurt. Just some cheap slut he didn't love. That I wasn't what he wanted anymore because he didn't like what I was. That he realized he could do better. Then the whole town found out and it was madness. I couldn't go anywhere without something looking at me, knowing. The kids at school were worse; I can't even begin to describe the stuff they said and did. Even the teachers were awful. I graduated a few days before I gave birth, alone and scared. Mike Newton even had the nerve to ask me to marry him on that day as I was leaving. One student, Jessica Stanly asked who I was giving my baby away to for adoption." I sobbed again almost losing hold of Elizabeth. He took her from me and cradled her gently as I pulled my knees up to my chest and lay back on the couch.

"It wasn't fair Carlisle, he should have been there for me. To help me but he wasn't and I don't think I can ever forgive that." I said slowly.

"Bella, I don't now what we can all do for you to forgive us. It has to be you to want to forgive us not because you think you should." He reasoned.

We sat silently for a few minutes.

"You did a good job Bella, raising this little one," he told me as he looked down lovingly at Elizabeth.

"Thank you." He's going to be a great grandfather.

I decided to ask him some questions to break the ice. I needed truthful answers and I knew he would give them.

"Carlisle?" I asked. He looked up at me with a slight smile.

"Yes?"

"What happened with Edward when you all left Forks?" I sat up to listen better.

He sighed and shifted Elizabeth. " I had a feeling you'd ask me."

I waited patiently for him to continue. "Esme and I went off to Alaska with Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper and Alice went off to London. And Edward, well we didn't know. He was supposed to come to Alaska but he never showed. For months we had no idea where he was until Alice called and said he was in Rio, then on to Italy and then France. Living in some of ours houses there. He never called any of us, not for 7 months. He would never pick up his phone. But Alice had visions when she returned with Jasper. She saw that he was miserable, an absolute mess. We couldn't do anything because half the time he would be running around the world to waste time. He missed you more than you could know.

"When he did come back he never said anything. He would just stay up in his room and do nothing. One night we all went out hunting but Edward stayed behind because all he did from before was hunt. He hunted everyday and did nothing else. Anyway, that was the night the incident with Tanya happened. I promise you Bella, that he did nothing with her intentionally. So, we then moved onto London and we were there the last few months until now. Even in London, not a word. Nothing. I would occasionally catch him with a photo of you in his hand when we would check on him. He was a lifeless statue. He loves you and he just wanted what was best for you. He was broken within repair and the only thing that could ever fix him was you."

It took time for it all to sink in. When it eventually did I said. "He was just as miserable as I was."

"Yes, indeed."

I nodded and stood up as well as Carlisle. I took Elizabeth from his arms before leaning up and giving him a hug. "Thank you so much Carlisle, for everything you've done for me. Even after how rude and cruel I was." I said solemnly.

"Nonsense, you reacted they way I knew you would and it was completely understandable."

I nodded with a small smile and left his study.

I went downstairs into the living to find them all sitting there, looking at me.

I turned to Edward. "Do you want to say goodbye to Elizabeth?"

"Bella, " he began to plead.

"And I will also need my car keys. I need to get home." I said.

He sighed sadly and left for a split second then reappeared with my keys in his hand. I took them as he took Elizabeth.

"Bye sweetheart, I'll see you soon okay. Maybe if mommy say's yes I can come bye tomorrow and see you," he cooed at her lovingly and it broke my heart. She broke out into a sleepy smile and yawned nestling into Edward. Her tiny fingers curled tightly around his finger and the other on his shirt as she fell into a deep slumber.

I saw him drift into his own little slumber watching our baby sleep and from where I was standing it was so beautiful. He will be such a great father to her.

I let him have his moment and I turned to Carlisle. "What day is it?" I asked not knowing one bit.

"It's Tuesday in about 10 minutes." He said looking at his watch.

"Oh no! Work, school, my literature paper!" I rambled.

"Bella! Bella, it's okay. I called your work the other night and told them you had the flu and couldn't work for a few days and I already handed in your literature paper this morning," Alice told me as she placed both hands on my shoulders.

"Thank you. But how, with my paper, I hadn't even finished it." I said dumbly. She just shrugged with a smile and moved next to Edward and stoking Elizabeth's forehead and then placed a tiny kiss on her head.

Elizabeth's hands were still lightly gripped on his shirt and I couldn't bear to break it.

I cleared my throat and he looked up at me. "If you want, she can stay the night with you. I don't mind, as long as you bring her back tomorrow morning at 8. I don't want to keep her from you when you've already lost enough time with her." I said slowly looking back and forth between them.

He stood up and walked to me. "Really?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah…oh wait. You don't have any of her clothes, crib and food and her bathing bath soap that I use. She has sensitive skin and-" he placed a finger to my lips.

"It's alright, we have it covered," he said happily. He was really excited obviously. He had it covered and all I did was look over at Alice.

She giggled happily as she grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs into Edwards room.

I gawked at what I saw. Half his room had his stuff on the left with his bed, couch, CD's and stereo player. On the other side by the wall was a pink decorated crib, a change table, a playpen, stuffed toys, and a little bookshelf that had diapers, wipes, dummies, bottles, clothes, ornaments, baby books as well as children's books, you name it, it was all there. Above the ceiling was a row of pink fairy lights, a small nicely decorated sign that said 'Elizabeth' with cute little bears around it on the wall above the crib and part of the wall was painted a soft pink. And above the crib was a white net that fell over the crib but turned at the sides to see in and her purple stuffed monkey was in it too. It looked wonderful.

I hadn't realized everyone else was in here.

"We also have a high chair in the kitchen, a car seat in Edward's car, a little swing type thing and a pram downstairs and baby food in the fridge as well as formula." Alice said chirpily.

"It's beautiful Alice, I'm sure Elizabeth will love it too." I said as I began to make my way out of the room. Alice reached out to stop me.

"Where are you going?" she asked simply.

"Home," I said without thinking. "Look Alice, what you've brought is all nice and Elizabeth can stay the night but I need to get home. I want to shower, eat and sleep. Edward can spend time with Elizabeth and he can spend the whole day with her if he wants and bring her back to me tomorrow night if so. But I can't stay." I said and turned to Edward. I gave Elizabeth a kiss on her forehead and caressed her cheek. I slipped out of the room and went down stairs where Esme stopped me at the door. She smiled sweetly at me.

She walked up to me and hugged me tightly. "Thank you Bella, for this. For everything. Edward is so happy with Elizabeth…and you. Why don't you stay? You can still be close to Elizabeth, and Alice sort of already packed your things if you want to stay. Please?"

"Sorry Esme, I just need to get home, there are a few things I need to get done. And I'm not ready. This is Edward's time with his daughter." I gave her another hug and left.

As I strolled outside and hopped in my car there was a tapping on the window. I saw Edward bend a little resting his hands on the side of the door.

I rolled down the window and raised my eyebrows. "Thank you Bella, I could never say it enough."

I smiled slightly. "Just look after her, please. I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded. "Oh wait, is there anything that she might be allergic to, just in case?" he asked as I was about to wind up my window.

I questioned myself. "Actually, I wouldn't know. I haven't tried a lot of foods. Just try and stick to her regular diet and she will be fine. If anything happens have Carlisle check her and call me."

"Sure." He hesitated a bit trying to ask me something. But I'm a mother I picked up on it.

"Edward, do you know how to change a diaper? How to bath her? To feed her?" I asked humorously. He didn't say anything but open my car door for me.

I stopped at the door. "What about Carlisle, surely he would know?"

He closed the door behind me. "Carlisle is leaving in a few minutes for his shift at the hospital and no one really knows what to do." He said.

I sighed; I guess I will be staying the night after all.


	7. Negotiating

**Chapter 7. Negotiating.**

**BPOV**

I awoke to a low humming noise, which I soon realized was my-Edward's lullaby. I sat up in the bed in Edwards's room and looked over to his couch where he sat humming softly to our daughter. I smiled at the picture.

I looked over to her baby stuff and saw a nice small digital camera. I got out of bed and grabbed it. I turned it on and it was pretty simple to work.

I walked slowly up to them and stood 3 meters away and snapped a photo and it looked really good. Edward was smiling down at her as her tiny hand played with his finger.

Edward slowly looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back then I walked over to my over night bag and grabbed some clean clothes and a toothbrush.

I walked over to his bathroom and did my morning thing. I changed, brushed my hair into a ponytail, washed my face and brushed my teeth. As I did I thought back over to last night, well yearly this morning.

When I walked back into the house with Edward he gave me my things and I went to take a shower and change my clothes. Esme brought me up some juice and a sandwich, which I ate eagerly.

After, I showed Edward how to change Elizabeth's diaper and how to feed her. But this morning I was going to show him how to bath her, it should be pretty entertaining.

Twice through the night, Elizabeth woke up crying for her feed. When ever I was about to move a muscle Edward stopped me and did it all by himself. But I was too tired to keep my eyes open long enough to watch it all.

As I walked out of the bathroom, Edward was bouncing Elizabeth on his hip lightly as he sung my lullaby to her.

"Okay, so it's time for a bath." I told him casually. I knew he feared the bathing part, afraid he would hurt her. So, because I knew he couldn't or wouldn't want to I found it hilarious.

"Oh?" he gulped.

"Hey buddy, if you want to help you need to know everything." I teased. My feet dragged me over to the crib and I lifted her out of it.

He rolled his eyes and followed me into the bathroom where her bathing tub was set up.

I stood on the side and I watched him. "Okay, so what do I do?"

I chuckled moving Elizabeth from my left hip to my right. "You need to fill the tub above half way with warm water."

"Okay." He nodded and did what I said. I watched him fill the tub and check the temperature.

I walked over and with my free hand I felt the water. Surprisingly it was perfect. "Perfect."

He smiled in relief. I placed Elizabeth on the changing mat next to the tub and carefully took off her pajama suit. Once that was done, ever so gently I placed her, body first in the tub, keeping her head up out of the water. She gurgled when I made funny faces at her while spreading water over her.

I heard Edward chuckle behind me. "I assume she likes bath time."

I smiled lightly. "Are you kidding, she loves bath time."

"So," I began. "Out of curiosity, can you read Elizabeth's mind at all? Or is she blocked like me?"

I turned my head slightly to see Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "Ah…actually I can sort of read her mind in a way…I guess you could say." He ran a hand threw his already messed up bed hair.

Now I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he leant up against the counter top watching me. He shoved his hands in his pants pockets and crossed his legs at the ankle. "You see, because she can't talk, her mind is basically pictures that I see. Like when she thinks of you, I see you. When she wants to eat, I see her picture banana and apple mashed together. Basically that's what I see."

"Oh," that was all I managed to say.

"She smells like you, by the way. Your scent, she has it to." He confessed filling conversation.

"Is it hard? To be around her, like it was with me." I asked, slowly brushing some water over Elizabeth's head.

"No."

"What about me?" I kept my gaze on Elizabeth.

"No," he whispered

I slowly lifted my gaze to see him peering right through the depths of me.

Elizabeth squealed and our eye contact was broken. I looked down to see her smiling brightly. It made me laugh. I mean really laugh.

I lifted her out of the tub with a towel and wrapped it around her. I laughed more as I held her close to me. Not long after I heard Edward laughing with me.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know." I laughed out. I haven't laughed in so long it felt good to be able to.

I went down stairs to get her bottle from the fridge. Just upon closing the fridge door, Alice's head poked out of the doorway and ran full on screaming.

"Bella! You stayed and you're together again. Oh my god this is so exciting! We so have to go shopping for clothes and shoes! And talk! We so need to catch up!" She rambled in excitement.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. Alice calm down okay."

"Oh sorry. Anyway, we should go on Saturday, there's a sale on at Blooming Dale's so I say if we get up early I can get there at 8. The boys are going hunting over the weekend so it will be just us girls…" she kept talking on and on.

I saw her mouth move but couldn't quite catch what she was saying. She started talking in vampire fast talk and my brain was going fuzzy.

"Alice!" I screamed and she stopped still smiling.

"If you stop talking, I'll go. But I'll hate every moment of it."

She smiled even brighter. "Okay."

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have a baby to feed."

I managed to slip away from her and I walked back up stairs. I walked in on Edward putting on a fresh shirt after his other one before hand got drenched after bathing Elizabeth.

He looked up, finishing buttoning up his black collared shirt. I gulped at seeing his perfect chiseled chest. I looked away embarrassed, remembering the last night of passion we shared.

"Feeding time." I said as I walked over to Elizabeth who was crawling around on the bed sucking on Edward's belt. I started laughing when he tried to get it back. She shrieked at him and slobbered on his hand and moved to the other side of the bed.

"Ugh!" He exclaimed and went into the bathroom to wash his hand.

I picked her up and smiled. "That a girl."

I grabbed her rattle and traded it for Edward's belt. But she did leave a nice little puddle of saliva on his belt for him.

Edward walked back into the room with a puzzled look. "How did you do that?"

I laughed, handing him his belt. "It's called negotiating, Cullen. You should try it. It's the only way you'll win."

He made a face as he wiped the saliva of his belt with a tissue. I took Elizabeth's rattle from her and placed her bottle in her mouth.

After feeding her and burping her I put her down for a nap, then I realized the time and needed to get going.

"I need to get going," I stated as I clasped on my bracelet.

He turned around with a little disappointment. "Oh."

"Elizabeth can stay here for the day while I'm at school and you can drop her off later." I told him.

He smiled. "That would be great, thank you Bella."

I nodded and grabbed my bag. We left Elizabeth back in the room to finish her nap and we headed down stairs. As we reached the living room, we heard yelling and Edward stiffened.

Rosalie and Emmett were…fighting. I couldn't believe it. Emmett always treated Rosalie like a queen, he gave her everything she wanted and now…

"The way you act, do you think it's easy on any of us. Yes, Rosalie I know how unhappy you are in this life and to tell you the truth I'm fucking sick of it. Just because you hate this life doesn't mean that you have to make everyone else miserable with you. Do you think that you're the only one who wants kids? I'm sure Esme would love to have a baby, so would Alice. And Jasper, Carlisle and I would love to be fathers. Bella has a child, her child who is _not_ yours. You better start getting over this hate you have of this existence Rose. Because I don't know how much longer I can take!"

"Emmett-"

"No Rosalie. I'm sorry, okay. I love you. I do. But ever since Bella walked into Edward's life you've been a bitch. I don't have to read minds like Eddie does, because I know what your thinking. I'm so glad…no we're all glad that Edward finally found someone and just because she is human and can have kids doesn't give you the right to be so horrible to her because your jealous. Bella and Elizabeth are apart of this family and I'll be damned if I let you ruin it for them…for us. I've had enough Rosalie, so clean up your act or lose me. Your choice." And with that Emmett fled the house full of rage.

Everyone looked at Rosalie but shared no remorse. I had no idea what set Emmett of like that. In fact I have never seen Emmett so angry before especially with Rosalie.

Rosalie kept her gaze down and her body shook. In less than a second she was gone from the room.

"What happened?" Edward asked. I didn't know whom he was referring to though.

"Rosalie being her usual self. I guess Emmett finally had enough of it." Jasper spoke up from his seat on the couch.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to get going." I said. I turned to Edward and gave him a small smile.

"You can come by later to drop off Elizabeth at around six thirty. Until then, have fun."

"Okay, and thanks again Bella."

"Any time."

After exchanging goodbyes I walked out of the house to my car.

"Bella!"

I turned around in time to see a flash of bronze hair before I was eloped into a loving hug.

Edward's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and slowly but single-mindedly; I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." He whispered in my ear.

We pulled back slightly and looked into each other's eyes. The staring only lasted long enough to be a slight glance as I crashed my lips onto his.

He wasted no time to share the affection. Our lips moved in sync with one another and it felt great. After I realised what we were doing I pulled away breathing heavily trying to catch my breath.

"I have to go," I mumbled.

He nodded slightly daze. "Take care of our baby, okay?"

He smiled fondly. "Of course I will."

"See you tonight."

"Bye."

* * *

Later that afternoon, I was busy writing down some notes when my doorbell rang. That couldn't be Edward. It was too early.

But when I opened the door I was completely surprised at the person standing before me.

"Rosalie?"

"Hi."

We stood there awkwardly for a few moments before I asked her in. We sat down on the couch and we were met with silence.

Rosalie kept opening her mouth but then closing it, as nothing was able to come out.

"What are you doing here, Rosalie?" I asked.

She smiled sadly. "Well, you obviously know what happened between me and Emmett this morning." I nodded motioning for her to continue. "Emmett has never once raised his voice to me, ever. But today clearly showed me the strain I was putting between us."

"Rosalie-"

She put her hand up to stop me. "No Bella. Please let me get this out. You never deserved the way I treated you, I was just jealous. I was jealous about you being human and you can have anything you want. Like kids for instance. Today proved that not only I but Emmett had the same feelings I have about children."

"It's not a bad thing to want something like children, Rosalie." I told her as I crossed my legs.

She smiled weakly. "You can't just bring a child into our world Bella. It's not safe or intelligible. That's what always stopped us from adopting."

"I'm so sorry Rosalie, I never knew." I cried.

"No, it's okay. I've lived a few decades without one I think I can go a few more." She tried to joke, but it wasn't convincing. She stopped for a moment. "Anyway, I just came here to apologize and explain myself sensibly before my flight left."

"Wait. You're leaving?" I asked stunned.

She nodded slowly. "I think Emmett and I need some time apart. So I'm going to go to Europe for a while maybe 6 or 8 months until I can face him." Her voice was slow and her words trembled.

I was slightly confused. "Wait, 6 or 8 months? I don't understand, why so long?"

She chuckled but her laugh was dead. "When you live forever you don't really have a time limit over things. Especially when you go away on a holiday or need to spend time away from your loved one."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because it is what is best for now."

"No it's not, Rosalie. Tell me this. Do you love him?"

"Of course I do!" she defended.

"Then fight for him!" I demanded.

She got up from the couch and she sounded as if she was choking. Her head started shaking as she paced by the front window.

Her expression took me as angry and upset, but either way she looked as if she needed to break something.

I got up of my seat and handed her a broom. "Here, you look like you need to break something."

She nodded and grabbed it, wasting no time and ripping the things into literally 1 million pieces.

"Feel Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled apologetically.

"Look, I know it's hard. But maybe if you stayed and talked to him…"

She shook her head. "No, I can't. It's just better this way. You know I guess it's like they say when you've been married for over 50 years you end up becoming bitter and tired with one another." She tried joking but when she chuckled it didn't reach her voice.

"That's not true Rosalie, Emmett loves you!" I threw my arms up in emphasis.

She smiled sadly. "That may be true, or it was once a long time ago."

We stood in silence; neither of us knew what to say.

"She really is beautiful Bella. I am happy for you and Edward. I just wish that I had what you both have." Her voice dripped of heartbreak.

"I-"

"I better get going. My flight leaves soon and I need to check in. Goodbye Bella and good luck with your Elizabeth." She told me before she was gone from my sight. I ran to the window and saw her jump in her car and speed away.

"Bye Rosalie." I muttered to myself.

I couldn't believe it. Emmett and Rosalie. He always gave her everything he could, except one thing: a child. But they couldn't just break things off after what, 50 years or so of marriage.

My head turned to the clock by the wall, Five thirty. Edward isn't supposed to be here for another half hour. I guess it's time to pay a little visit to Emmett.

Within a matter of minutes after turning off the lights and locking up the house I was on my way to the Cullen house.

As my car came to a stop I looked up at the big white house and noticed most of the lights were on making the house look bright and beautiful in the night.

I got out of the car and burst through the front door-not bothering to knock. I found Jasper and Alice curled up on the couch talking softly. And I saw Esme come in the living room from the kitchen door way. I presumed Carlisle was at the hospital.

"Is everything okay dear?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "Where's Emmett?"

Alice and Jasper looked up at me with their eyebrows furrowed. "Why? What's going on?" Jasper asked as he stood up.

"I need to know where he is immediately." I begged, my voice a little to loud than it should have been.

"He's upstairs with Edward and Elizabeth." Alice stated from her stance next to Jasper.

I muttered a "thanks" over my shoulder as I raced up the stairs.

"Emmett!" I called as I opened Edward's bedroom door.

Emmett was sprawled on the floor lying on his stomach as he watched Elizabeth-sitting in Edward's lap-as she played with some blocks on a blanket.

"Emmett!" I said again.

He turned his head lazily and looked up at me. "Yeah?"

His expression was lifeless and gloomy.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" I all but growled at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"In a matter of minutes your wife, the women you love, is about to get on a plane to Europe with plans of not returning for a long time. Now, if you continue to sit there any longer than 5 seconds I will not hesitate to drag you there myself even if I have to cut you up. Limp. From. Limp." I hissed violently.

"I'd like to see you try," he mumbled playing with the blocks with Elizabeth.

"I gave birth to a baby Emmett. If you can squeeze a watermelon through a lemon then be my guess and sit on your ass. But trust me when I say I will hurt you…" I trailed off as I stepped closer to him.

He looked up with frightful eyes then back at Edward. "She's serious?" He squeaked. Elizabeth gave a shrill tiny laugh at his face.

Edward nodded lowly. "Trust me bro, don't underestimate her." Then he looked down at Elizabeth and kissed her tiny head. "Isn't that right, Princess?"

"And I thought Rose was scary." He muttered. Again he looked up at me while I glared down at him.

"My father didn't go after my mother the night she walked out. And looked what happened to them. For the last 19 years my father only loved one woman yet she moved on but he didn't. He lived his years of regret and now he's gone. I'll be damned if I let you make the same mistake." I admitted with tears in my eyes.

"Going…" he jumped up off the ground and gave me a peck on the temple. "Thanks sis."

A gust of wind blew past me and I knew he had left. I breathed out when I heard tires screech outside race down the dirt road.

Elizabeth's little squeal brought me to a more relaxing stage. I looked down and found her knocking over her blocks. But Edward was looking up at me.

I gave him a weak smile as I sat down and took Elizabeth into my arms. Edward noted that I needed her comfort.

"Hey sweetheart, did you have fun with daddy today?" I cooed at her as I cuddle her to my chest. She shook her arms and legs in a giggle causing some blocks to topple over.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Edward looking at me with remorse.

"It wasn't right." I told him.

"What wasn't right?" He asked.

"That Emmett would let Rosalie take off without a fighting chance."

"How did you know where she was going?" He moved his legs and sat up straighter.

"She came by and saw me not long ago." I told him. The look on his face made me giggle.

"She came by and saw you?" He repeated. I nodded.

"What happened? What did she say?" He leaned forward. He reminded me of a desperate housewife looking for the latest scandal.

"Well you know what they say. Girls never kiss and tell." I laughed as he raised his eyebrows. "It was just the talk Rosalie and I needed."

"And?"

"And your still not knowing anything else. There are some things guys never get to know that happen between us girls."

"Fine." He pouted and sunk his shoulders.

Elizabeth soon began to cry and I bounced her up and down.

"Shh," I cooed as I stood and walked her around the room.

"Ah, I think it's time for her next dosage. Carlisle will be in, in a minute." Edward spoke from behind me. I turned around to find him cleaning up the toys.

"Okay."

A minute later Carlisle walked into Edward's room, carrying his medical bag.

"Bella." He greeted me.

"Hello Carlisle. So where do we do this?" I asked.

"Just sit down and I'll give her, her shot and we're all done." Carlisle said as he led me to the bed. I sat down and held a fidgety Elizabeth. She kept moving and turning her head.

"Edward." Carlisle called. Edward snapped his head up and came to sit by the bed next to me. Carlisle sat on the other side of me fixing a syringe and a bottle of something that he was using as Elizabeth's medicine.

Elizabeth stuck her arms out trying to grab onto Carlisle's arm. I pulled her back gently. "No baby, it's okay. Grandpa Carlisle is going to make it all better okay." I whispered at her. She brought her hand up to my face and played with my nose.

"Edward I need you to get her to look at you. It'll take her mind off this and it may hurt a little less." Carlisle told him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod his head. In a flash of a second Edward was gone then back with Elizabeth's rattle. She was only whimpering now but she lightly smiled at Edward and shook her rattle. I watched them play; I couldn't bare the thought of watching a needle go into her body.

A shrill cry broke from Elizabeth's mouth as I saw Carlisle inject the medicine and pull it out. Her cry began to deepen.

"Shh…baby it's okay. You're all right. Shh…"

I cooed as I stood and walked around the room. I hugged her closer as she clung onto my shirt while crying.

* * *

"So she's going to be okay, right?" I asked Carlisle as I fed her mashed banana and apple.

I was currently sitting at the Cullen's dinning table with everyone, apart from Rosalie and Emmett. Elizabeth was in her high chair, happy and calm considering she just had a shot only an hour ago.

Carlisle convinced me to stay for a little to keep an eye on Elizabeth just for reassurance.

"Yes. I'm absolutely sure of it. Only a week more of this medicine and she'll be one-hundred percent healthy." He said with a smile.

I looked at him gratefully. "Thank you Carlisle for everything. I can't possibly thank you enough."

"None sense Bella. Your family and we protect and keep our family safe. We would all do anything for you both." He said sincerely. I nodded.

"So what happened to Emmett and Rosalie? Did he catch her before her flight left?" I asked out spoken as I fed Elizabeth some more. She gurgled because Edward was making funny faces at her and playing with her rattle.

"Yeah he got to her on time. They're on their way to Europe as we speak." Alice chirped up.

I felt really bad seeing how I was neglecting her a lot of the time. I couldn't remember a time where we hung out.

"Alice-"

"It's okay Bella. We all understand." She cut me off. She obviously all knew what I was going to say.

My cell phone began to ring in my pocket and it made me jump. I quickly handed Elizabeth's food off to Edward who continued to feed her.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, dear. Where are you?" I heard Jocelyn panic on the other end of the phone.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Jocelyn. We'll be right there." I completely forgot about dinner tonight.

"Dear is everything okay? How's Elizabeth?" Her voice was stern and motherly.

"Yes, everything is okay. Elizabeth is fine. I just had to stop by the Cullen's. I'm on my way."

"Okay darling, I'll see you soon."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and slipped it into my pocket. I stood and picked up Elizabeth. "Come on honey, we have to go meet Grandma. Sorry everyone but I have to get going."

Everyone rose in their seat and gave me hugs goodbye. Even Jasper-who gave me a reassuring smile.

Edward followed me out to the car. He held Elizabeth securely tucked away in his embrace. He gave her a kiss on the head and placed her in her car seat.

"Again, I cannot thank you enough Bella-for letting me be in her life."

"You deserve it Edward. You're her father. I will not be like my mother and keep her from you."

He smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

"So I have a few classes tomorrow morning. And it is kind of the day that Jocelyn takes her so…" I trailed off not knowing how to handle it.

"So I'll see you tomorrow night then." He said with his famous crooked grin

"Yeah. Bye Edward." I climbed in my car and Edward shut the door behind me.

I waved as I drove out of the drive way and he waved back. As he dropped his hand I saw emotion flash in his eyes. If I could be wrong I would say it was sadness.

* * *

A/N Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been depressed and had family troubles lately as well as friend troubles. But i'm okay now. So i hope you like the chapter and review it. Plus im not doing anymore fictionpress because of all that plagarism stuff happening so i'm just going to stick with sfanfiction and so hopefully more update will be coming.

xoxo Tanner


	8. Distance

**Chapter 8. Distance**

"So…"

"So what?" I looked up at Jocelyn as she moved around in the kitchen.

"Don't give me that dumbfound look, you now what I am referring to." She pointed her spatula at me.

I shifted my seat on the breakfast bench as I held Elizabeth. She gurgled as Jocelyn gave me that pointed look of hers.

"See, even princess knows who I'm talking about." She turned back to the stove

"Edward?" I assumed. She nodded her head but didn't turn around. "What do you want to know?"

Elizabeth started to fuss so I bounced her on my knee.

"How are thing's going?" She said in a slowly mocked tone.

I sighed. "Okay I guess."

"You guess?"

"I just…we talked…for once without fighting and I don't know. It felt nice…to talk…without fighting." I rushed the last part.

She turned around to give me a smirk. "Uh huh."

"We're trying, okay? Nothing's been decided yet."

"Bella, listen to me. If you think you can forgive him and move on then do it. But if you can't than you need to tell him before he gets to the idea otherwise."

"What would you do?" I asked.

"Honey, this isn't about me. This is about Edward, Elizabeth and you. What's holding you back from loving him?" she looked at me meaningfully.

"I guess, him leaving me again."

"Then you need to tell him."

"But I can't," I muttered. I felt the tears brim my eyes.

"Why not Bella?"

"I wish I knew. Something just doesn't feel right. And when I think of us being together, everything is blurry."

"Well, what will happen when you…well you might want to be with him forever and if you become like him then what will happen with Elizabeth?" She placed our dinner on the table and sat down.

I reached over and put Elizabeth on her high. She was chewing her rattle, entertaining herself pretty good.

"What do you mean 'what will I do with Elizabeth'?"

She looked at me like I had two heads. "Honey, you'll be a newborn. You won't be able to be near humans for a long time, let alone Elizabeth. What will happen with her when you're off trying to be…them, like the Cullen's."

_Oh no. _"I didn't think of that."

"Well, before you think about being with Edward, you should work it all out first."

I could only give her a nod; it's all I had left in me. I felt confused and disoriented.

I gazed over at Elizabeth and stroked her cheek. She giggled and shook her hands with her rattle.

A tear fell from my eye, but I brushed it away. Could I leave my baby forever? I could never put my daughter in danger from me or anything else for that matter. Will being with Edward mean losing my daughter for the rest of her life? I don't have the strength to be away from her for a day let alone forever.

Is this what Rosalie meant about not being able to bring a child into their world?

I couldn't be with Edward if that meant leaving Elizabeth. I need her like I need oxygen. Just like I needed Edward.

"Bella, honey? Are you okay?" I heard Jocelyn asked. "Honey, snap out of it!"

I shook my head when I saw her fingers click in front of my face. "What, sorry."

"Dear, do you want to talk about it?" She asked kindly, slipping her hand over mine comfortingly.

I debated over it for a moment. "No, the person I need to talk with is Edward."

* * *

It was around eight when I finally arrived home. Elizabeth was long gone into a deep slumber. It wasn't until nine-thirty when I actually picked up the phone and dialed Edward's number. After one ring he picked up.

"Hey, love. Is everything okay?" He spoke happily over the phone.

I cleared my throat before I began. "Hey, I…um sort of…ah, need to talk to you…" I trailed off. How could I do this? He sounded happy and light. How was I supposed to break his heart? Turn his happiness into misery?

"Oh-" I cut him off.

"You know what it doesn't matter. It's late and I need to do an essay and I'm tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye." I quickly hung up. Phew!

I threw the phone on the cushion beside me and leaned back on the couch. I sighed heavily and pulled my books out.

Twenty minutes later, my pen was still in hand but no words were written on the blank page.

I threw my pen down and sighed heavily leaning back into the couch. I covered my face with hands and shook my head.

Elizabeth's cries dragged my body from the couch and up the stairs. She was sitting up in her crib and was sucking on her rattle.

"Shouldn't you be asleep young lady?" I said as I picked her up. Surprisingly she wasn't crying. She was just awake and had a cute smile on her face. It didn't she would be going back to sleep anytime soon so I took her downstairs with me.

I made her bottle of warm milk, which she greedily drank. We sat on the couch and watched a bit of cartoons. She gurgled at Tom and Jerry as the mouse out smarted the cat and the mouse got away while the cat got soaked with water. Even I laughed.

You got to love Tom and Jerry.

The doorbell rang as the show ended. I tucked Elizabeth against me and got up to answer it.

I opened the door and was surprised. "Esme."

"Hello Bella." She greeted me warmly.

"Uh…sorry. Come in." I finally said and stepped aside to let her in.

We went into the living and sat down on the couch. Elizabeth was still awake and was leaning over with arms stretched out towards Esme.

"Hey there cutie," she chuckled and cradled Elizabeth.

"So not that I don't want you here, but why exactly are you here?" I asked as a blush crept over my face in embarrassment.

"Well Edward is out hunting with Jasper and Alice and Carlisle is at the hospital. Edward called me and asked if I could come and see if you are okay." She answered.

"Oh, yeah I just…uh…" I didn't want to lie to her. She doesn't deserve it.

"Is everything okay Bella?"

Tears pricked my eyes. "No." I barely whispered.

"Honey, you can tell me anything. Edward doesn't have to know." She placed her hand on mine. I watched Elizabeth for a moment as she played with the loose strands of hair on Esme's collarbone.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. One minute I love him and want to be with him and the next I can't because I still feel the pain of when he broke my heart. I can't give up Elizabeth to spend forever with him. I can't and won't do that." I was crying now and I felt extremely embarrassed. She shifted Elizabeth and put an arm around me.

"Bella, have you told Edward this?"

"No, I can't. I don't want to hurt him."

"You need to tell him."

"How? He left me, he hurt me immensely yet I don't have the heart to just tell him I need distance till I figure this all out."

"Bella-" She cut herself off with a sigh. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Alice had a vision and saw this. He's on his way." She gave me an apologetic smile as I heard the front door open.

I didn't look up. I couldn't bear to face him.

"Will you please excuse us Esme?" I heard him say quietly. I heard the hurt behind his voice.

"Sure…I'll go put Elizabeth to bed." In a flash she was gone. I really wish she had stayed.

_Say something. Anything._

_What do I say?_

The tension was so thick; you could easily cut it with a knife.

"Please don't be mad at me." I whispered.

What could I say now that won't hurt him?

I finally looked up at him. He looked hurt beyond belief.

"I know I hurt you Bella. I know I cannot take back what I did. But if you feel the need to not be around me then so be it."

"I-"

"I only want you happy Bella…"

**EsmePOV**

I quietly hummed to Elizabeth as her big emerald eyes smiled up at me. Her hands swung in the air, her little hand resting on my cheek.

"Shh…it's okay sweetheart. Mummy and daddy just need some time. But I promise no matter what you will always be a Cullen." I whispered, gently rocking her.

From the moment I saw this little bundle of joy I knew things were going to be okay. With Bella and Edward, not so much right now but in due time the will be.

"_I don't know what you want me to say, Edward."_

"_I want you to look me in the eye and tell me the truth."_

"_I can't do that." _Bella said in a frustrated plea.

"_Why not?" _Edward demanded.

_"Because I have a baby upstairs with you're mother looking after her. I have an English essay to write. I'm tired. I can't think straight. And no matter what I say things will be different. Elizabeth needs you and I won't get in the way of that. But right now that little girl is the only thing that keeps me on my two feet."_ Bella said forcefully.

I heard Edward take a deep breath and a sniffle from Bella.

_"Just tell me what you want Bella!"_

_"Why should I?"_

_"Because we need to know where we stand!"_

_"It doesn't matter what I say to you, you won't give up!?"_ They were both screaming now. I didn't need my vampire hearing to hear them. Elizabeth started to fuss in my arms from the yelling.

I sat down in the rocking chair trying to calm down my granddaughter.

_"Think of it this way Bella, either you love me or you don't love me. But one way or another were stuck with each other as long as we have Elizabeth!"_

_"This is exactly why I'm finding it hard to be with you again. You keep using her against me. That's not fair!"_

_"Oh please! You can accuse me of that as many times as you like but I would not use my daughter as a bargaining chip!"_

Edward let out a growl and I heard Bella shift in the room.

_"What about Tanya though Edward? Huh? You going to lie to me and say nothing happened between you both!"_

_"I explained what happened between us-"_

_"You lied to me! You lied to me when you broke up with me. How do I know your not lying to me now? That you left me to try something with her but then you find out that Elizabeth exists and you feel like you have an obligation. You said it yourself. You don't love ME!"_

_"I do LOVE you! Do not twist my words!"_

_"I'm not twisting them; I'm simply making sense of them!"_

_"Your just making me out to be the bad guy so that you feel better in making your decision in not loving me!"_

_"I never said I don't love you! I just can't be with you!"_

_"Because your afraid that you will want to be with me!"_

I heard an angry gasp and a lamp smashing against a wall. That did it, Elizabeth burst into tears.

"Shh…shh, it's okay. I'm sorry sweetheart." I cooed at Elizabeth as I left Bella's room and went into the living room where Bella and Edward were throwing insults at each other.

"You pompous backstabbing smartass!

"Ooohh, big insult, I.S.A.B.E.L.L.A. Let me ask, how many times can one repeat the same thing in…and out of bed? Moaning, yelling and groaning all in all." He smirked.

"If I was a vampire I would rip you damn head off!"

"Isn't that why we are fighting because you don't want damnation?!"

"Screw you, you arrogant bastard!"

"Screw me! That's right you did screw me Bella, and look…we have a daughter!" Edward threw back.

Bella screeched and threw a hardcover book at his head. He dodged the book, causing a big hole in the wall. "You son of a bitch!"

Elizabeth was still crying loudly, wailing her legs and curling into my chest. I stroked her head, kissed her head and tried to calm her.

"Is that all I am to you, a good lay Edward?"

"That's what your making it out to be. Was I just a mistake to you?"

"I wouldn't call Elizabeth a mistake, but next time you should consider using a fucking condom with the next human you fuck!"

"The next one? Are you calling me a damn man-whore?

"Well you screwed me, then Tanya who knows who else you fucked. You screwed me over Edward! Then nothing but a fucked up goodbye-"

"You think you're so innocent! How do I even fucking know I'm Elizabeth's father? I'm a vampire you're a human it's not possible! What'd you do, delegate a little, sleep with some random then say it's my baby to throw it in my fucking face!"

"Fuck you Edward! Anyone within a 10-mile radius could tell she's your daughter! Even you know it by looking at her. Un-like you I didn't screw everyone I left!"

"ENOUGH!" I roared. Elizabeth was screaming in my arms as I glared at the two. They both snapped their heads towards my direction.

My temper flared and if I were human my face would be red hot. "You two should be ashamed off yourselves!"

I rubbed Elizabeth's back as I stood between the two. Bella was red-faced and obviously trying to keep her cool. Edwards's chest was moving up and down with deep breaths rolling off him.

"You both need to calm down, cool off and talk like reasonably adults." I looked at Bella then at Edward.

He looked away, glaring at the floor.

"But-" I cut Bella off.

"No, that's enough of this fighting. Honestly, if your parents saw this coming from the both of you do you think they would be impressed because I surely am not? This hate you have for each other ends now. Do you think this is good for Elizabeth?" I said as I kept rocking Elizabeth. Her cries were dying down a little but she was still clearly upset.

Bella took a step towards me but I stepped back holding up my hand. "Until you have calmed down, Elizabeth stays with me, capish?"

The front door opened and in walked Carlisle with a very stern, angry and disappointed expression. He looked at them disgusted, knowing what happened. The whole street probably heard them. Alice and Jasper walked in closely behind.

"I cannot believe the two of you." Carlisle said low and angry. "And in front of your daughter and mother. This is uncalled for!" He growled. Neither Bella nor Edward flinched; they were two busy glaring daggers at each other.

Alice took a calming breath while Jasper looked pained and uncomfortably. But not from Bella's blood lust. From the tension and mixed emotions in the room.

Alice stood and went into the kitchen coming back with a bottle of formula. She came over to me and took Elizabeth from me and paced by the living room window humming softly as she fed Elizabeth.

I put my hands on my hips and shifted my feet. Edward crossed his arms in front of his chest while Bella watched Alice and Elizabeth. Carlisle and Jasper stood between the two keeping them separated.

"What is going on between the two of you?" Carlisle asked quietly with his anger under control.

They last time I saw him mad was about 10 years ago when Emmett broke half the size of the house from wrestling with the fake blow up shark we gave him. Sadly, the shark looked worse than the house.

"Well?" He asked again when he didn't get and answer.

"I can't do it," Bella said determined.

"Can't do what Bella?" Jasper asked solemn.

I saw Bella and Edward lock eyes. "Be with you, Edward. I fought for everything to keep Elizabeth from death before and after she was born. And I will not give that up to be with you forever. She is my main priority for the rest of my eternal life. If not for her, I would be dead by now because Laurent would have killed me-" She cut herself off knowing she said to much.

"What?" Carlisle asked turning his head in Bella's direction. Everyone gasped in the room.

She sighed and ducked her head. "I was in the meadow. Not long after you left. I was upset and pregnant. Laureant followed me and cornered me. He was about to kill me but the wolves showed up just in time. Then they realized I was pregnant and demanded either I get an abortion or they will kill me. Thank god she is human or they would have killed us."

The room was silent. At the corner of my eye I saw Alice hug and cradle Elizabeth tighter to her and Edward sunk onto the couch. Bella held no emotion. She looked distant.

Carlisle had his eyes closed in concentration and Jasper looked at Bella.

Bella finally came out of her daze and looked at Edward. She sat next to him on the couch and grabbed his hand in hers. His other hand went on her knee, caressing it gently.

"I almost lost her once then and again at birth," She choked on a sob. "I can't bare to lose her forever, you must understand that."

"I do Bella, I do underst-"

"No, you don't. I want nothing more than to love you again but I know that if I do I will choose to turn and I can't be without Elizabeth. I won't do that to her." A tear rolled down her cheek as she kissed Edward's cheek lightly and stood up. She went over to Alice and took Elizabeth from her arms carefully.

"I'm sorry," she said softly and left the room and went out the back door.

We sat in silence. I walked over to my son, who's face looked broken. I sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I…I…" He trailed off, his face vivid of pain.

I pulled him to me and his arms wrapped around my waist; I stroked his hair and rubbed his back. His body racked with unshed sobs. The scene before me breaking into pieces.

I heard Bella crying outside. Everything around us was falling apart.

Edward let me go, shaking his head and ran out the front door. I sighed, watching him go. I hated seeing him beat himself up over things he couldn't control. I waited nearly 100 years for him to find his one true love and he did. But sadly not everything turns into a happy ending. Two loves cannot be together but only being torn apart instead.

"Alice. Jasper. You stay here with Bella. Esme and I will go and find Edward." Carlisle said to us.

Alice and Jasper nodded and ran out the back door trying to comfort Bella. Alice stayed out there with her and Jasper went and picked up a sleepy Elizabeth bringing her back inside. Carlisle and I said goodbye to her and then we were off.

**BPOV**

An hour later, I was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of me, untouched. Alice and Jasper sat on either side of me with Elizabeth asleep in Jasper's arms. He hadn't let go of her since the moment he held her when I broke down.

We sat there in silence. No words need to be spoken about tonight's events. A very big and taunting night this was.

"What do I do Alice?" I asked defeated.

"I can't tell you what to do, Bella. It's your decision to make. But know that your only choices are: Edward or Elizabeth." She spoke quietly, remote.

"Elizabeth." I said without needing to think.

"Then I think you've made your decision." Jasper said.

"I love him, I do." I started to sob. My head fell into my hands as I cried.

"We know you do Bella, but sometimes it's just best this way." Alice said as she rubbed my back. "And you need to do what's best for Elizabeth."

"How is he? How is Edward doing?" I asked as my cries to die down.

Alice looked over at Jasper in a painful expression. "Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie a little?"

"The truth will hurt but…"

"Esme and Carlisle are sitting with him in the forest as we speak. He's ripped apart 3 tress and shredded about 2 boulders." She said. "He's a mess."

"I need to see him." The words just flew out of my mouth before I was standing. Alice held onto my hand before I could move and yanked me down softly.

"No Bella. You and Edward just need some time apart. You both need distance from one another."

"Your right." I sank into my chair, guilt washing over me. But that only lasted a second because a calm aura washed threw me. I looked over at Jasper.

"Things will get better Bella. Not anytime soon but they will eventually."

I just nodded my head and we became silent again.

**EPOV**

After sitting for 4 hours in the forest Esme suggest we return to the house. When I ran to the forest after my bitter farewell with Bella I couldn't help the anger and heart-rending emotions boil over me. I ripped some trees apart and smashed some boulders. It was my entire fault. I did this. I torn my family apart and I can never fix it.

Bella was my life and without her I am nothing. Elizabeth, my daughter, is my only reason for not leaving again.

I sat at the base of a tree, smashing my head back against the rough bark.

"Edward." Esme's soft motherly voice flittered threw the rainy air.

She sat next to me with Carlisle on my other side. "It will be okay, son." Carlisle told me.

"No it won't." I said knowing in true fact nothing will ever be the same.

I leaned my head against Esme's shoulder and Carlisle rested his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

My body began to rack with sobs and Esme tried to sooth me. This is the time that I needed my parents the most and I was lucky to have them here even if I didn't deserve it.

* * *

This chapter inspired by 'Broken Strings' by James Morrison ft. Nelly Furtado.

I'm so sorry it took me forever to update. I had exams and studying is dreadful, i hate it. I had toe surgury yesterday so i'm in sheer agony right now. Then next chapters of the Together Forever and Remption will be posted in the next few days and hopefully the next chapter for ECC will be up by Wednesday night. Did i mention i've been working long and extra shifts at work lately.

Love you all who read my story and for those who don't and think its crap i love you to because at least you weren't lazy and actually opened my story even if you didnt get past the first chapter. Anyway, review please. The more reviews the more i type...


	9. Do you love me?

**Chapter 9. Do you love me?**

BPOV

"_Edward!" I shouted through the rain. He stopped mid stride of getting in his car and looked up at me. _

"_Do you want me to be happy?" I asked as I came closer to him along the sidewalk._

"_I do want you happy Bella, and if me being here doesn't then…" he trailed off and I saw his face of emotion die._

"_Well, if you get in that car right now, you'll make me the unhappiest girl in the world." I said. His headshot up and his eyes bored into mine. _

_It took him a split second to realize what I meant. He ran to me and picked me up bridal style. He twirled us around in the rain as our lips connected._

_The kiss was soft but passionate. I smiled against his lips then pulled away._

"_Take me to bed or lose me forever," I whispered to him with a smile upon my lips. He grinned widely._

"_Well, then Miss Swan I guess I better take you to bed." He said like a gentlemen. He carried us into the house and kicked the door shut with his foot. He dropped me on my feet and pushed me against the door. _

_Our lips met half way and then did we get carried_ away. _Our kiss was fast and desperate as we clung together in hopes to get closer._

I awoke to a start. My legs were tangled in my sheets and the pounding of the rain outside seemed to grow heavily every second.

I sat up running a hand in my messy hair and sighing loudly. It was just a dream. A dream I wish would come real.

Last night was quite a night. Edward and I both said things that I never thought would be possible for us to say. But everything just came out. I feel horrible and disgusted with myself. Those words… I meant none of them I was just…

I don't know how I feel. I know I love him, so much but what if he leaves again. I could never go through with that again.

I looked over at the alarm clock. Ugh! 6 a.m. It was still dark outside and the pouring rain made it look darker. I crawled out of bed and into the shower.

When I came out, after doing my morning thing; brush teeth, brush and lightly blow-dry hair, etc. I changed into a pair of old dark blue ripped jeans and a grey t-shirt with a black hoodie over the top. No need to dress up today. I only have a few classes today and some study later.

After I was done getting ready, I went down stairs to the living room where Alice and Jasper were…with Elizabeth. I was so out of it I hadn't realized the Jasper had kept Elizabeth in his arms all night.

Alice and Jasper stayed with me last night; none of us said anything, just silence filled the night. Alice was cuddled into Jasper's arms on the couch while Jasper held onto Elizabeth and they were both cooing at her.

"Hey, Bella. Sleep well?" Alice chimed quietly. I glanced over at her.

"Just dandy," I mumbled, walking into the kitchen.

I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and some cereal. Without tasting what went into my mouth, I kept chewing.

Alice strode in a few minutes later. "Are you okay?"

"No." Was my immediate answer, plus there was no point in lying to her.

"It'll be okay Bella, I promise."

I chuckled lightly. "You know, Edward once told me that you should never bet against Alice," Alice smiled brightly at that. "But for once I will have to."

Her smile turned into a frown. "Edwards right, you should never bet against me." She winked and fluttered to the fridge and began making Elizabeth a bottle of baby formula.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you and Jasper ever had a big, massive fight before?"

"Yes."

"Really. But you to are perfect for each other! I could never imagine you to fighting…"

"Is that why you asked Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Jasper and I have had arguments and little quavers but the only one time we fought so much was about which direction to go when we go hunting." She said slowly keeping her back to me. I knew it!

"Nice try Alice. You and Jasper have never had a huge fight before have you? You two are far to in love to ever fight." I exacerbated. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and sighed loudly.

She turned around sharply, gapping. "Yeah…well…we…well. Okay fine, we never fight. So sue us, it's not like there aren't times when I want to rip his head off-"

"Lie." I cut in, knowing she would never think of that. The look in her eyes told me she was all still goo goo eyes from watching Elizabeth and Jasper together.

"We have arguments over issues in the family-"

"Lie."

"But we manage to work things out fairly-"

"Lie. Stop it Alice. I'm happy that you to never fight so calm down. I know your just trying to make me feel better." I smiled sadly.

Alice left the bottle on the sink and sat down next to me. "Bella I'm really sorry."

"So am I."

"But Bella, what the hell got into the two of you last night?" Her voice rang with anger.

I groaned, my head falling backwards. "I don't know."

"I never would have thought you knew words like that." She said astound.

"Neither did I. I miss him so much Alice," I said softly. My shoulders slumped forward and my hands rested against my cheeks.

"I know honey." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head on her stone cold shoulder.

It was so quiet in here, I swear you could drop a pin and hear it hit the floor.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. One minute I'm all cold and bitter towards him the next I'm hot and heavy for him. I miss him so much, yet what can I do?

Alice shifted and sighed. "I spoke to Rosalie last night. She and Emmett are flying back."

"What? NO!" I protested. They couldn't come back; they are supposed to be focusing on their marriage.

"I tried to persuade them differently but they wouldn't hear of it." Alice told me flabbergasted, using her hands in the air as emphasis.

"Idiots," I mumbled. I will make sure when they arrive that they leave again.

"I know. But seeing how they just got kicked out of a five star hotel for housing damage they decided to come home. They really did tear down their on suit from to much monkey business." She said non-chantingly amused.

I chuckled at her blunt tone. "Eww, Alice! I so didn't need to hear that."

"See," she smiled. "I knew you would laugh." Her eyebrow rose, giving me a knowing look.

"Shut up. But did they really get kicked out?"

She shook her head with an embarrassing look of humor. "Sadly yes."

"When do they arrive?"

"In a few hours. Plus Emmett really misses the little princess." She told me.

"Sorry to interrupt," I heard from behind me. We both turned to see Jasper standing in the doorway with Elizabeth comfortably in his arms. A big soft smile emphasized his face. "I think this little one is hungry."

I nodded and stood to get the forgotten bottle sitting on the counter. I handed it to jasper without a word, I was to engross in looking at the little bundle of pink lying in Jasper's arms.

Jasper took the bottle, but then without a word, hand me Elizabeth. I took her eagerly and cradled her to my chest. I went to sit on the chair I previously occupied and started to feed her; Jasper handing me the bottle as I did so.

The similarities between my daughter and her father became stronger everyday. Just looking at her now, I never realized how much she was looking more like him day after day.

Two hours later, I was sitting in my literature class not paying attention to my professor. All my thoughts were on Edward. I couldn't deny it anymore. I love him; I always have and always will.

I've been an idiot, a true moron. I was just too afraid to get hurt again because in honest fact, Elizabeth is the only thing that has kept me on my two feet. And I didn't want to admit that I was happy to have him back in my life for all intent and purposes.

I looked down at my watched and didn't realize that class was about to finish and that whole time I only thought of him.

Alice and Jasper had taken Elizabeth out for the day so I didn't need to pick her up from daycare. So I had a free afternoon, due to Alice's wishes. But the look on her face when she told me earlier to relax meant she knew something more was going to happen. Damn that pixie and her visions.

I know what I have to do now.

"…So as you can see everyone Romeo and Juliet were a failed love." My professor ended his lecture on the importance of true love. He obviously has no idea what he is talking about either.

As soon as the class ended, I'm sure I was the first one out of my seat and out the door. I ran to my car, thinking of Edward. Again.

But something was off. I couldn't place my finger on it, but bugged me to death. That was until I passed a drug store on my way out of Port Angeles.

"Oh for the love of god," I muttered. What the hell? If it happens, it happens but if it doesn't then at least we are prepared. I pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of the car.

As less noticeable as I could be I ran down an aisle that led me to them. Condoms.

I felt my face turn red at just thinking of them, but I guess if we are to be intimate again, and him not reject me then it's smart having them. Seeing how I got pregnant the last time, I guess it could happen again.

The old man at the counter eyed me suspiciously as I began to frigate with my jacket as he rung them up.

"That'll be $7.50 miss." He said with a stern look. I guess a young girl like unmarried, and me, looking the way I do especially since I noticed he eyed my ring finger, was a little weird to be buying…those things.

I gave him the right money and with a quick 'thank you' I ran out the door, not bothering for a receipt.

The drive back to Forks felt very long, like I couldn't get there quick enough. I just want to tell him how sorry and stupid I am.

As I drove up the drive way to the Cullen mansion I slowed down. My hands were shaking and my mind was everywhere.

I parked in the driveway and noticed that Rosalie's BMW was parked as well. I guess they already arrived. Damn impatient vampires.

I bloody well force Emmett out of the country with his wife and they return not long after. Oh well, I'll just have to send them away again.

My steps were slow walking up the driveway. I felt bile in my throat. What if he isn't here anymore? Or if he rejects me? I guess the old Bella is back; worried and afraid. I began to feel naïve and stupid. Why would he want me after the way I treated him last night?

I started to turn when the front door was pulled open and Esme poked her head out.

"Hello, dear." She said in her kind motherly voice.

I stopped and walked up closer to the door. "Hi Esme. Is…is…he…is Edward here?" I stammered. Yep, the old me was back again, to shy to talk to him.

"He's in his room." She said with a smile on her face.

The door opened wider and she led me in. I saw Rosalie lying on the couch with Emmett's head propped up on her thigh. She was playing lightly with his hair and he had his eyes closed.

Rosalie spotted me and mouthed a 'thank you'. A smiled evident on her face as she looked down at her husband. They were even wearing their wedding rings, I noticed as Emmett's left hand ran up and down her leg comfortingly.

Carlisle was sitting on the love seat; a book in his nose and beside him was an empty seat with a magazine vacating it's spot where I presumed Esme once sat.

'You're welcome,' I mouthed back before heading up the stairs. Not before long I was standing outside his door. He was either ignoring my presence or just didn't realize I was either. I talked myself into the latter.

I knocked softly before I turned the knob and opened the door. I quietly stepped in and saw him lying along his couch, eyes closed and not breathing. I dropped my handbag by the door as I closed it. A soft click locking it.

"Edward." I whispered.

His eyes slowly opened and he sat up to look at me. "Bella?"

It came out as a question like he didn't believe I was actually standing there. "Hi."

I went over to him and sat beside him. "What are you doing here?"

I could see pain and torture written over his face as he looked at me. "I came to apologize-"

"Bella-"

"No," I cut him off. "You need to here this. I've been trying to deny my true feelings for you because of stupid reasons. I want you to know that I need you. I didn't want to say it because I wanted to show you that I could do it on my own. But I can't, not anymore. I love you, and it's killing me that I've been so stubborn, but I won't hide any more." Tears began top fall down my face. I stood up and walked over to the crib in the corner of his room. I reached down and softly touched the pink blanket in the crib. It was soft and pretty, it reminded me of how Elizabeth came into this world.

"Okay so I'm sitting there in English and my professor is talking about love in the 17th and 18th century. He's saying that men and women barely new each other a month before they were wed. It's probably hadn't been until a year before they loved one another, some didn't even love at all. Just a miserable life of being a married man or women with no feelings towards each other."

"Okay…" He said, confused smitten in his voice. He was still on the couch but sitting on the edge of it. I could feel his gaze on me as I kept my back to him.

"And that got me thinking. I loved you the moment you first took me to the meadow. We only knew each other a few weeks and in that first week I thought you hated me. But you were just trying not to kill me. We feel in love quickly than anyone I ever knew or existed in time. Then my professor states it is simply lust that we feel at first, no such thing about true love at fist sight."

"Bella…" I turned to look at him in the eye.

"My professor obviously doesn't know what love is." I finished my sentence.

I walked over to the couch where he was perched on the end of it. I straddled his hips, my arms around his neck and leant down so that my lips were barely a millimetre from his.

"I have one question." I asked, tears running down my face. His thumbs brushed them away.

"What is it?" He asked huskily, one of his arms grabbed onto my hip the other cupped my cheek.

"Do you love me?" This was his test. One simple word and I am his.

He pulled me down so that I was eye level with him, our lips grazing. "Yes."

Those simply letters exploded butterflies in my stomach. I crashed my lips to his, grinding my hips against his.

He groaned, a growl rumbling in his chest as he tore away my shirt, our lips barely leaving each other. I ripped his black button up shirt in two, the buttons scattering across the carpet. My hands traced his chiselled perfect cold chest, each fingertip admiring the feel. Then I remembered…

"Wait, wait, wait." I managed to choke out. He pulled back abruptly nearly knocking me off his lap. His hand shot out to hold me still, keeping me balanced.

"What is it? You don't want this?"

"No," I rushed out. "It's just, um, well…" How do I say this?

"What?"

"My doctor said that I could never have kids without it killing me and…"

"You can't, we can't…"

"No we can. We just have to use…" I trailed off as I slid down his lap and walked over to my handbag. I pulled out the paper bag and threw it to him. He caught it effortlessly and stood coming to stand in front of me.

It was silent for a second. Only our breathing was heard and for a second I thought I killed the mood. A deep blush ran across my cheeks as he pulled out the small box from the bag.

A soft laugh escaped his lips. "Condoms." He said non-chantingly.

I shrugged my shoulders with a half smile. "It's all I could think of."

A booming laugh came from outside the door. Emmett.

"Rosie, their using condoms!" He shouted through the house.

Edward growled lightly, taking a step to the door. My hand shot out to stop him and I shook my head. I heard a loud smack downstairs and a yelp. I guess Rosalie smacked him across the head. Nice one!

He stood up swiftly, my legs instant wrapping around his waist. I felt his very prominent erection poking my wet sex as he laid us down against the mattress with me underneath him. My legs were still wrapped around him as I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

Our kisses were hot, needy and desperate. After spending so much time apart, we both just wanted one another. Edward trailed wet kisses down my neck, collarbone and to the valley of my breasts. I moaned, loving the feeling of him touching me again.

His hands caressed my sides and thighs leaving a passionate burning sensation in their wake.

"Oh god," I moaned as he pulled one of my breasts out of the cup and began needling it. I felt one of his hands trail behind me and unclasp my bra, it was gone in less than a second and both my breasts were getting equal play.

My hands travelled down his chest and pulled down his pants. He kicked them off and I played with the hem of his boxers. Just as I was about to yank them down, two cold hands wrapped around my delicate wrists and pulled them above my head.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You, my dear, are wearing way more clothes than me, which is certainly unfair. Don't you think?" All I did was whimper as his fingers grazed my wet area.

I heard him chuckle. I heard the material of my jeans rip and I was left in nothing but my cotton blue undies.

Edward crawled up my body so that we were eye level. He leant down slowly, torturously slow and kissed me so passionately I almost came then and there.

"What do you want Bella?" He asked me looking deeply into my eyes. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

My hand caressed his cheek and I gave him a light peck on his cheek. I leaned up so my lips feather touché his ear. "You." I whispered.

And then he made me his. We made passionate love that left me with the biggest smile on my face. A smile that has never been seen since the day Elizabeth was born.

A few hours later I awoke to a quiet, peaceful feel. I rolled over in hopes to get warmer under the covers when I realized something was different.

Okay, don't freak.

One, I was in a big bed. Two, I was naked and three there was no one next to me. Edward. I sat up slowly, remembering what happened last night.

My eyes gazed around the room and I found what I was looking for. Edward was standing by the window, looking over the forest. He was dressed in his black pants and the white button up shirt that hung loosely over her his shoulders and the buttons undone. In all, he looked good enough to eat…or to go for round two.

I wrapped the silk sheets tightly around me and formed a knot to keep it up. I crept up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered softly and turned around.

I looked lovingly up at him and traced my arm over his bicep. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Amazing. And you?"

"Ecstatic. You have no idea how long I have waited to have you in my arms."

"Same here."

"Bella, about last night-"

"Can we not talk about it? I fell awful and I just want to forget everything we said. Please for me." I begged

"Okay."

"So what now?" I asked playing the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Well," he started. His arms tugged me closer to him, causing me to squeal. "How about tonight, we spend it together with our little girl?"

I smiled brightly. Our little girl. "Sounds perfect."

"Great. How about you get changed and I'll go call Alice and tell to stop shopping."

"Please do and then when she does return I will be returning half the stuff she bought for Elizabeth."

His famous dazzling smile returned. "Of course, but you know that what Alice buy's she never returns."

"I'll make her…or at least I could try…I'm at a lost cause aren't I?" I asked, my head rolling to the side with a sigh.

He leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Sorry, love. But you are."

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from his embrace. I began to gather my clothes, and then dressed quickly. There was no point in hiding from him; he'd already seen everything.

A few hours later, and a trunk load of bags sitting up stairs in my bedroom, Edward, Elizabeth and I enjoyed a nice quiet night at home. Edward cooked me dinner and even a nice potato mash for Elizabeth and then we just sat on the couch, talking and laughing. Edward played blocks with her and I watched with video camera-courtesy of Alice-glued to my hand, tapping a father and daughter moment.

At the end of the night Elizabeth fell asleep in Edward's arms. As did I.

(Kodak moment)


	10. Unwelcomed Visitors

**Chapter 10. Unwelcomed Visitors**

**BPOV**

The following morning felt…odd. For some reason I felt like something bad was going to happen, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I have been awake for only a few minutes and it wasn't even 7 am yet.

I awoke to Edward humming _m_y lullaby. I was in bliss, until that wretched feeling happened.

I snuggled closer to Edward, wanting his cold comfort, hoping the bad feeling would disappear. Edward's hand ran up and down my arm as we lay in bed, humming softly. Elizabeth was still asleep so we decided to stay in bed until she woke up. Which wouldn't be to long now.

Still in a half daze, I ran my hand over his chest feeling his muscle ripple under my touch. His body temperature was still ice cold yet he still filled the room with warmth.

I finally feel complete.

I smiled into his chest as I snuggled closer, his arms encircling my waist. I couldn't help but imagine the rest of our lives together. Our life together with Elizabeth.

Part of me knew it was only a fantasy because there was still that problem with being together and me changing. I can't leave my baby, but one day it just might happen. Edward told me last night that we should just play each day by ear.

His words still played in my head.

"Bella, we will work things our in the near future. Let's just focus on the present with Elizabeth."

"_I won't grow old without you, I can't."_

"_Then you won't. But right now let's just enjoy being a family and we can talk about you changing in another few years."_

"_Really? You'll allow it. I thought-"_

"_I was arguing a losing battle, love. But I see now that I can't live without you. I won't ever leave you both again. And if that means you becoming a vampire than so be it. We'll figure it all out another day but for now we should just relax. Okay?"_

"_Okay, thank you…"_

I'm just glad he finally agreed, that was until his next proposal came.

"_But promise me one thing, please?"_

"_Anything."_

"_Marry me first."_

That was the biggest shock of my life-well apart from finding out I was pregnant.

"_What? Are you serious?"_

"_I'm very serious. I love you Bella and I want to be a proper family. Please?"_

I was so in shock the only answer I could manage was…

_"Can I think about it a little? I'm not saying no, it's just I was never a big fan on marriage but maybe in time…"_

"_Deal."_

And that was the end of that conversation. Indeed, I was scared of marriage but I knew Edward. He wanted marriage more than anything but I am never to sure on it. But he told me to take my time; the ball was in my court.

So here we lay, relaxing in one another's embrace. Even though we had been intimate thus Elizabeth, Edward was still animate about sleeping on top of the covers so I don't freeze to death. Therefore I was slightly uncomfortable but it was bearable. But with Edward's cold and the heat under the covers, it balanced out the temperature.

A small gurgle broke through my thoughts, startling me. I realized that Elizabeth was awake and before I could make a move Edward was already up and cradling her in his arms.

"Hey princess," he cooed gently. He rocked her gently walking back over to the bed and lying down. Elizabeth lay on top of his stomach, his hands holding her in place as she gurgled and smiled, her thumb in her mouth.

I reached my hand out and stoked her head, smiling. "She's so happy. I've never seen a more happy child before." I answered softly letting him no what I was thinking like he always insisted of.

Edward agreed and for the better part of the morning we just stayed in bed talking and laughing and being a family.

Soon enough Elizabeth's whimpering cries alerted us that she was hungry. We both got out of bed and Edward gave me Elizabeth so he could change which he did in a flash. I handed him our daughter and he went to start a late breakfast while I changed.

* * *

After breakfast I decided to have a quick shower while Edward took Elizabeth over to see Esme. I needed time to do some work and Edward promised to take us out for dinner tonight.

I had just finished cleaning the bedroom, living room and kitchen when there was knock at my door.

The phone started ringing at the same time, so I rushed to it and answered it. The doorbell rang again.

"Hello?"

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Alice's rushed voice over the phone.

"Yes, I'm fine. What's going on?" Confused I took the phone with me to answer the door.

"It's just that your future disappeared and I don't know why…"

I cut her off. "Relax Alice, I'm fine. But I have to go, there's someone at the door." I said as I opened it.

There stood Jacob Black. The last time I saw him he tried to kill my daughter, so I wasn't on full great terms with him all the pack. And I was really confused why he'd be here.

"Bella, who is it?"

"It's Jacob, I'm sorry Alice I have to go." I hung up before she could say anything else.

"Sorry about that," I apologized to Jacob, letting him in the house.

"That's okay," he said cringing.

"What brings you by?" I asked putting the phone down on the coffee table. "What's wrong?"

I led him into the living room where he sat, fidgeting. "Nothing but your house smells awful."

"I'm sorry?" I asked confused sitting down beside him. I crossed my arms and sat up straight, a frown on my face.

"A vampire has been here, I can smell it." He scolded looking around the house.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course there has been. Who do you think Elizabeth's father is?"

"That's why I came." He said seriously, leaning forward. He rested his elbows on his knees and sighing loudly. "We need to know about the bloodsuckers."

"What kind of thing do you need to know about the _Cullen's?_" I said almost outraged.

"Why they are here? How long their here for and when their leaving?" He said in a bitter tone with his nostrils flaring. I looked over him noticed he was wearing tattered jeans, a plain black shirtless shirt and dirt covered shoes.

"I don't know. But they can stay for as long as they want." I said angrily.

"I didn't come here to fight. Where's Elizabeth?" He said calmly. I stood up, taking my coffee mug with me to the kitchen. I heard Jacob's footsteps as he follow me.

"She's with Edward and Esme."

"You left her alone with them? Are you stupid?" He screamed pounding his hand on the table.

I whirled around angry. "Don't you dare Jacob! After what happened last time, you have no right telling me what to do. You tried to kill my daughter and me. And last time I checked Edward his Elizabeth's father and has the right to see her and so do the rest of the Cullen's."

"They could hurt her!"

"Like how you almost did!"

That shut him up. "Jacob, they love her and would never endanger her life."

"I'm sorry Bella. I just worry about you." He sighed sitting down at the table. I followed his action. "I miss you."

"I appreciate that, but you know if Elizabeth was in trouble than I would never let her go somewhere like that." My gaze was on the salt and peppershakers in the middle of the table.

"I promised Charlie that I'd protect you and Elizabeth." I looked up at him, guilt in my eyes.

"Thank you Jacob, but what happened with Laureant it's hard to forget that day."

"I know." He sighed, defeated.

We sat for a while in silence until I heard the screech of tires out the front. "Oh crap," I mumbled when the doorbell rang repeatedly. It didn't take an idiot to know who was at the door.

I stood from the table. "Okay, already."

I wrenched the door open. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett stood on the porch.

Without a word, I stood to the side and let them all in. When I closed the door and turned around I smacked straight into Alice. They all had their backs to me as they stood looking at Jacob who appeared from the kitchen.

"Let's take this into the living room shall we," I suggested. They all followed me and I felt the tension in the air. You could cut it with a butter knife.

"Edward, Jacob came with no harm," I told him, defending Jacob.

Carlisle spoke up. "We have broken no treaty, Jacob Black."

I sighed and leaned against the doorframe as I watched them all glare at one another. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at their to proud childish ways.

"Then explain why there have been two body's drained of blood been found in the woods the last few nights." Jacob growled.

Edward started to lunge for him but Jasper held him back. Alice came to stand by me and looped her arm through mine. I gave her a puzzled look.

"There must be another vampire around, it was not us." Carlisle reasoned.

"Well, if you see this redhead around tell her to back off or die!" Jacob snarled looking at us all.

A redhead. Her. Oh. My. God. "Oh no," I gasped. It was Victoria.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Victoria." Alice mumbled. "I'll go call Esme." Alice left the room with Jasper's eyes following her. Edward stood back and held my hand trying to calm me down.

"Who in the hell is Victoria?" Jacob asked, anger in his eyes.

"She's come back for me Edward. Laureant said she is after me-" I cried thinking of that day in the meadow.

"It's okay, don't worry. I won't let her near you." Edward held my shaking head in his hands, stroking my cheek.

"We will take this matter in our own hands Jacob. Tell you pack no more harm will come to anyone." Carlisle said reasonably, but his voice was slightly strained. We looked to him and Alice came back into the room.

"I don't think so, vampire. This is our problem to. And who is she? Why would she be after Bella?"

I spoke up. "Her mate tried to kill me. Remember when I told you about the scare on my wrist. Well Victoria was his mate and Laureant said she wanted mate for mate."

"That dreadlock dude we killed in the woods?" I nodded my head. My head hurt from all of this.

"I'll give her something to whine about," Emmett huffed, crossing his arms.

"The attacks in Seattle must be her doing," Jasper said to Carlisle.

Alice grabbed my arm and sat us down on the couch. "Don't worry Bella, we'll get her."

"I'm worried about Elizabeth, Alice. What if Victoria goes for her, too?"

Alice sighed. "Esme and Rosalie are on their way here now. She's safe, I promise."

I stood up and went to the window facing out into the snowy weather.

"We'll help you." I heard Jacob say behind me.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Because I promised Charlie I'd help protect Bella and Elizabeth. And if that means needing to help you kill a twisted vampire than so be it. And she killed someone from our tribe, she deserves what's coming to her."

"Fair enough. We'll regroup tonight and plan everything out." Carlisle agreed.

"Okay, meet us at the borderline at midnight."

"See you then. "Carlisle agreed.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob say behind me. "I'll see you soon okay."

"She's the reason my father is dead, isn't she," I said softly not taking my eyes off the woods. I needed to see my baby. Once I get her in my arms she will not be leaving my sight.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't want to stress you further. She also killed Harry Clearwater, too. She caused his heart attack." Jacob told me. My head shook, angry.

"Oh god," I choked loosing my balance.

"Jacob, you should go and warn your pack," Edward said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

Knowing that Victoria was out there and been watching me all this time made me feel sick to the stomach. God knows what she's been doing since Edward came back. I shuddered at the thought.

"Bella?" Edward placed a hand on my cheek so that I would look at him. I turned around shaking my head.

"Don't tell me it's going to okay, Edward. We all know it won't be…I just want my daughter." I said bitterly looking away from him.

He sighed heavily but nodded. "What will we do Carlisle?" he asked not taking his eyes off mine.

"There isn't much we can do for now."

"Emmett and I will search the woods from now until midnight." Jasper spoke up

"Good idea, boys. Alice, can you see anything?"

I hadn't noticed that Alice was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. "No, but I'll keep trying. With the wolves interference, it'll be a bit difficult." She added.

Jasper leaned down and kissed her cheek before Emmett and him left the house.

Not long after did Esme and Rosalie walk through the door with Elizabeth in a baby carriage. I ran to them and pulled Elizabeth into my arms.

"Where's Emmett?"

"What's going on?"

"What will we do?"

"Bella?"

"Alice?"

"Newborns."

"Hospital."

"Safety."

I heard commotion around me, but I registered nothing. My only thoughts centered on Elizabeth and what was best for her.

There was no way in hell I was going to let Victoria get to my daughter. I will die before I let that happen.

"Bella?"

"Bella?"

"BELLA!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my family who all looked worried and angry.

"What?" I stammered.

Alice stepped forward and I stepped back. She looked confused as did I. "Bella, are you okay?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, I just…what?" I couldn't think straight, why did I suddenly feel so scared.

"I think you should go and get some rest, don't worry I'll look after Elizabeth," Esme said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I pulled away and headed to the kitchen.

"No, I won't rest and I won't let Elizabeth out of my sight until Victoria is in a pile of ashes at the bottom of the ocean." I told her. I didn't mean to be rude but right now I was not up to people or their worries. I was so having an off day.

A loud gasp came from Alice. "Uh-oh."

"What is it Alice?" I asked sternly.

She looked over at Edward and gave him a perplexed look. "Your about to have another visit very soon."

"Who?" Unhappiness filled my voice.

"Your mother," she whispered.

I immediately clutched Elizabeth to my chest, my breathing coming out heavily. "What the hell does she want?" I said to myself.

Alice cast her gaze downwards. "Emmett and Jasper are coming back, they saw her in her car out past Port Angeles."

"Just great," I muttered to myself.

I walked over to the couch and sat down, picking up the bottle on the coffee table and started feeding my daughter.

My gaze travelled up to everyone. Edward was immersed in a conversation with Carlisle and neither looked happy. Esme was looking out the window with her arms crossed and a grim look on her face.

Alice and Rosalie were talking quietly until I saw Alice stand up and leave to the kitchen. Rosalie sat down next to me neither of us said anything.

Alice came back with a bowl of mashed up banana for Elizabeth. I fed her robotically, on the inside I felt drained of energy. Emmett and Jasper returned through the back door standing in awkward positions behind me.

Barely ten minutes went by and I heard the tires rolling on the gravel outside. I tensed up, handing Elizabeth off to Esme as I sat up. When I heard no noise, I had realized that Elizabeth had fallen asleep, but Esme continued to rock her.

The doorbell rang and I jumped. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, his head lying on my shoulder.

Carlisle went to open the door.

"Good evening Renee," I heard Carlisle greet her.

"Carlisle Cullen?" I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Yes, won't you come in," he said. The creak of the door and the clicking of her shoes made me realize, I had nothing to fear. I have my family here with me and my mother was the least of my concerns.

"Where's Bella?" I heard her ask when she suddenly came into view. Renee's loud shrill awoke Elizabeth and Esme went straight into rocking her quietly.

Edward hadn't moved an inch except when turning his head to look at my mother.

"Hello Renee," I said quietly.

"Bella," she greeted coldly, her gaze then shifted to Esme. Both of them in death stare match.

From what Edward had told me the other night, Esme was disgusted at how Renee abandoned me in my time of need. She was appalled at how a mother could do that, especially my mother.

"Renee," I scolded. "Let's take this into the kitchen." I said to her, motioning for her to follow me.

Edward gave my hand a comforting squeeze before letting me go. Once I reached the kitchen, I leaned against the sink, my arms crossed and my stare on my shoes.

Renee huffed as she walked in and sat on a seat. "What is that woman doing with her?"

I looked up at her with the most hatred look in my eyes. "That woman," I spat, "is Elizabeth's grandmother. She helps me take care of her. That's more than I could say for you." The venom seeped from my words.

"They left you, they only feel sorry for you." Her voice was cold and cruel.

"Yes they did, under circumstances you wouldn't understand for. But they came back for me and Elizabeth."

After a moment of silence I said. "What do you want Renee?"

"You're coming home with me. I won't let you ruin your life like how I almost did. If we don't leave now, you'll never leave." She stood up and gave me a look as if I were still a child.

"How dare you! You can't tell me what to do and how to live my life. You gave up that right when didn't care about me when I said that I was pregnant!" I yelled at her.

"Don't talk to me like that Bella. We're leaving with or without the baby-"

"Her name's Elizabeth!" I screamed. "And I'm not going anywhere with you. This is my home, my family and I say how things go around here." I walked away from her and into the living room where everyone was still in the same position.

"He'll leave you Bella, I know he will."

I whirled around, fire in my eyes. "No he won't. He loves Elizabeth and me. And he wants to marry me, I said yes, so swallow your tongue and leave my family out of this."

"I am your family Bella." She sneered at everyone. I rolled my eyes, not wanting to listen to another word she has to say.

"You took me away from my father when I was just a baby. I missed out on almost 16 years with him and I hate you for it. I love dad. I would have loved to of spent more of my life with him but you took that from me. I hate you for what you did. Charlie never deserved what you did to him; he deserved to have his daughter apart of his life as much as you did. But that can't happen because he is gone. The one who always stuck by me; supported me through thick and thin and didn't abandon me."

"Bella-"

This time it was Carlisle to speak. "I think it is best if you went Renee."

Renee's emotionalist face turned into a scowl. "This is not over. You are my daughter and I say what goes."

"Leave!" Edward pressed, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist.

"You should have gotten an abortion like I said. You'll just end up like Charlie and I-"

"NO!" I shouted. "Because if I turn into anything like you, I'd kill myself first. Edward and I aren't like you and dad. Dad loved you and you shattered his heart. I would never, ever do that to Edward. You and I are two very different people Renee, and I'll be damned if that ever changed."

"Fine then. Have a nice life, Isabella." She muttered and slammed the door on her way out.


	11. So many questions

**Chapter 11. So many Questions.**

Never in my life did I think this would happen. I never thought that my mother would abandon me, that I would be a mother at eighteen, or that a crazed vengeful vampire would be after me. This was a lot to process, but I wasn't sure how to handle it all. So I did only what I could manage that would keep me thinking about it. I cleaned.

The entire first floor of the house was sparkly clean. I dusted, vacuumed and bleached every surface of the house. Not a single object out of place.

The rest of the Cullen's had left not long after Renee's surprise visit. I think the purpose was giving me some room but Edward had stayed. Both of us were in the kitchen, Edward was trying to feed a fussy Elizabeth and I cleaned the kitchen.

My brain couldn't digest what had happened, so I focused my attention solely on cleaning. I just finished the fridge, already done with the oven and started on the cupboards.

"I think that's enough, Bella." I vaguely heard Edward, but I continued to clean.

He sighed and got up, Elizabeth in his arms. I could feel his presence behind me and I stopped what I was doing. "I should go put her to bed." I muttered before taking a step to take her from him.

He stepped back.

I frowned.

He raised an eyebrow, daring me.

"It's okay, I will. And while I'm gone, I want you to sit down and wait for me. No more cleaning. Eat something." He said calmly before disappearing. I huffed, but the stubborn part of me refused to listen. By the time he came back, all the cupboards were clean.

I stood on a chair trying to reach the furthest part at the back when I felt the chair wobble. I caught myself in time.

"I thought I told you to stop." Not realizing Edward was behind me, I jumped and slipped off the edge of the chair. A strong iron grip found my waist and brought me gently down to stand on the ground.

I sighed, burying my face in his hard chest. "I don't know what to do. The things she said…I just…and everything's that's happened…" I looked up at him, and his eyes were fully of sadness. He rubbed his hands up and down my arms in a soothing manner.

"I know, sweetheart. I'm sorry for what she's done and said to you. And with Jacob, I want to tear him to pieces for trying to hurt Elizabeth and you. But listen to me, Bella. I won't let Renee or Jacob or even Victoria hurt our family anymore, okay?"

"Okay." I sniffled. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a warm and loving hug. "Everything will turn out right, we just need patience."

Edward took us to the living room, and laid us down on the couch. His arms lazily circled my waist and I just rested my eyes.

"You know, the amount of bleach you used literally got rid of the dog smell." Edward said, so innocently I started chuckling.

"See, cleaning has its advantages." I teased. He started to tickle my sides.

"I give, I give." I breathed out, slightly laughing. This was nice, being carefree with him. I missed it.

After moments of small talk, I knew it was time to talk about serious issues.

"What are we going to do about Victoria?"

"Alice is watching all of her decisions, we'll know when she'll try something."

"How can we just sit around here and wait. I don't like that idea."

"I know you don't, but for now that's all we can do."

I huffed and snuggled back into his arms.

I was so angry at the fact that Victoria could not leave my family alone. A psychotic vampire will just make everything harder. I hope that when she's caught, she'll burn to ashes.

I think I could see a grey hair in my hair from all my worry and stress. Looking down at my hair, I grabbed a strand to inspect it.

"Is it me, or is that a grey hair?" I exclaimed, pulling strands aside and out of the way. Edward chuckled, taking my hand in his and kissing the back of it. I noticed that he kissed my bare ring finger.

"You're tired and deluional, love. There's no grey hair, I promise. And stop that.

"Stop what?"

"Thinking so loudly."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" I said, turning to look him in the eye.

"It's not hard to guess when you have a crease between your eyebrows."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Okay, I'll stop." He leaned in and kissed my forehead as I sat back into his arms.

"Esme and Carlisle are here." Edward said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "He wants to check on Elizabeth."

Edward ran upstairs and brought down Elizabeth while I opened the door for Esme and Carlisle. They greeted me warmly and Carlisle shut the door behind him. Esme gave me a hug and lightly tipped my chin up. The look she gave me showed all the worry she felt. I looked down, ashamed at how my moods swings were affecting everyone. Poor Edward must be getting whiplash.

"How are you holding up, Bella?" Carlisle asked as Edward handed him Elizabeth. He cradled her softly with her mouth turned up into a cute smile. She gurgled and kicked her legs.

He smiled down at her as Edward sat on the armrest of the couch. "I'm fine." I said and gave a knowing look.

"Honey, we smelled the Bleach from down the road." Esme said and pulled me into the kitchen while Edward stayed with Carlisle and Elizabeth.

Esme sat a cup of tea in front of me before sitting down beside me. She sniffed at the air. "At least the wet dog smell is gone."

I gave a slight smile at how ironic her statement was. Taking a sip of the tea, I looked up at her. "Look, Bella, I know everything is piling up right now, but you can't bottle it all in. I know it's hard-"

"Esme, there's nothing I can do." I whispered. Feeling utterly defeated, in my mind, there was nothing I could do. "I was dependent on myself for so long. The day that I was in the woods mentally scared me. Jacob and the pack killed Laureant, but when they smelt Elizabeth in me barely days after I knew myself, frightened me. I had already lost you all, lost Edward and I was afraid of losing Elizabeth. It's like history is repeating itself again."

Esme gave a warm smile and took my hand in her cold one. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Everything happened so fast. And now Victoria is back. A psychotic vampire wants my baby and there's noting I can do. My mother is the least of my problems, but she's still a problem. You heard what she said, but as much as I want her out of my life, it's still hard to say goodbye."

"You miss her, but your angry."

"I'm more than angry Esme, I'm furious. I'm furious with her, with Jacob, with Victoria and with myself." I stuttered, barely holding it together.

"Why would you be angry with yourself?"

"I let it happen." Tears started to fall down my eyes.

"Bella, you didn't let anything happen."

"Yes I did. Ever since I came to this town. It may not have been my fault intently, but it's still me that caused things."

"It was never your fault, Bella. You got caught in the middle of a supernatural world between vampires and werewolves. You need to stop feeling so guilty or you won't move on."

"Have you ever thought much of your future?" She asked me and I choked on my tea.

I coughed. "Yes and no. What would you do in my situation?"

"That's not my decision to make for you. But I do know that I wouldn't want to be without Carlisle, however, if a baby were involved, I wouldn't know what to do. Edward loves you more than anything. He wants to marry you and have a life with you. He wants to see Elizabeth grow up and stay human, if he can help it. It is your call on the decision to turn into a vampire. He'll give you whatever you want."

"I know. How do I choose? I want to turn, but I want to see Elizabeth grow up and I don't want to be away from her, controlling my thirst and not hurt her. It would kill me if I couldn't see her. There are so many things to think about and that makes it hard. To think about never seeing my daughter again would kill me."

"I can see where you're coming from. You know that we would look after her, if vampirism is what you choose."

"I know, she's lucky to grow up with a loving family who adore her and want to take care of her. But what would she think of me when she grows up? Will she hate me for leaving her like my mother left me? I will not hurt her."

"If she's anything like you Bella, she will understand. I am one hundred per cent sure she's more like you than Edward. She could never hate you, I'm sure of it. She may want to turn herself one day and if it comes down to that, we'll do what we can to protect her from that."

"I want her to be happy, to make her own decision's. Her influence will be based on how we raise her and I don't want her to think she has to turn just because I chose to. There are so many things I want for her, and I'll damn well try to give her everything she needs and wants."

"See, you're a great mother." She smiled. "Doesn't talking about it help?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I guess it does."

"But it's Edward you need to talk to about this."

"I know and I will. Once everything is settled down."

"Good idea, sweetheart." She patted my hand as I finished my tea.

Silence came upon us until Elizabeth's giggles directed us into the living room.

"How's she doing?" I asked, as Edward bounced her in his arms.

Carlisle smiled, putting his stethoscope in his bag. "Very well. She's going to be just fine. But I can't say the same for you."

"Okay, this is not fair. Is this gang up on Bella day? Did I not get the memo?" Esme rolled her eyes at my sarcasm.

"We're not ganging up on you, love-" Edward started,

"Then let it go, Edward. Until everything is over with Victoria, we can move on with our lives. Until then I won't dwell on anything anymore. I've had my rant and talked out everything. Now, I don't want to hear anything else from anyone anymore. Deal?"

They all gave each other looks before agreeing. Esme took Elizabeth from Edward and kissed her forehead. "Come to Grandma," she cooed down at her. Elizabeth smiled and took a piece of Esme's hair and started to suck on it.

I smiled. "Bella, we were thinking, that you should stay with us for a while?" Carlisle asked. I rubbed my forehead, sighing.

"I think that's a great idea." I said flatly

"You're sure?" Edward asked with a smile gracing his beautiful face. "You're not going to fight us on this."

"I won't fight about things anymore, I'm done fighting everyone. Edward, right now you know the best for us, so I'll take you word on everything. Or now." I smiled. Edward's smile brightened further, taking my hand in his and kissed my knuckles.

Esme's face broke out into such a large smile, for a second I almost thought her face would break. "This is so exciting," she gushed. "Did you hear that darling, you going to stay with grandma and grandpa? Isn't this going to be fun, princess?" Esme cooed lovingly at Elizabeth.

"We'll take Elizabeth home, while the two of you pack and meet us tonight at the house." Carlisle said while wrapping an arm around a joyful Esme.

That baby girl sure was the joy of Esme's life right now. The bedroom up stairs is constantly filling with clothes and toys. I loved seeing them both interact. If only my mother cared enough for Elizabeth and me for that kind of relationship.

"But-" Edward cut me off with agreeing to Carlisle as he led them out the door.

"Edward, I don't want her out of my sight." I exclaimed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"And neither do I, but she is perfectly safe with Carlisle and Esme. You know this, I know this and they know this. They would never let any danger come to her. "

"I know, I didn't mean that-"

"Love, calm down. I know you didn't, but you also need alone time. Esme and Carlisle are going to look after her this weekend and we will stay at the house, but I want you to relax, okay? And this is not up for a debate, it's happening."

"Okay."

He leaned down, hugging my waist and gave me a lingering kiss. I smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you." He whispered, softly stroking my cheek.

"I love you, too." I smiled and then he took me upstairs. The packing didn't last long as he couldn't keep his hands off me. The laughing and sly looks soon became more of kisses and moaning.

Well, I guess you know what happened next?

* * *

A/N I'm very, very, very sorry about the long ass time it took me to update. Year 11 was a bitch, i was studying all the time, coz i'm not the brightest bulb in the family and i'm really trying to get into uni. So now, i just started Year 12, my senior year and i'm a mess already. I know this chaoter was short and I beg you to stay with me here. I'll update as soon as possible, coz i now know where i'm heading with this. Love your reviews, they keep me inpsired. I'll try to update soon, but i do have exams in five weeks...so study, study, study...i think that shoud be my new name.

Love you all, thanks for sticking with me XOXOX


End file.
